When Life Goes On
by Plumgirl
Summary: COMPLETED It’s been three years since Voldemort’s defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can’t go on. And Harry, because he won’t leave her behind.
1. Harry

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter." Said the St. Mungo's Healer, as she move passed me to check on Hermione.

"How is she doing?" I asked, after stepping aside. I stood as I watched the nurse check her vitals.

"Well her fever broke, so that's some good news!" said the Healer, as she smiled, "the infection must be clearing up!"

"That's good." I said, as I let out a sigh of relief. I resumed my seat next to her bed. I looked hopefully at the nurse.

The Healer met my gaze with a sad smile, "It's good news that her body reacted and fought the infection, but there still are no signs that she's still out of her coma."

"I know," I said, my smile fading. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." Said the Healer with a smile, as she left the room.

I knew things wouldn't change. I looked at Hermione's breathing form.

'She looks so peaceful.'

I visit Hermione once a week, usually on Saturdays, sometimes on Sundays, when I have Auror training. I just sit next to her and hold her hand and tell her what's going on with everybody. She doesn't respond, but I know she can hear me.

I hope she can hear me.

Ron used to come almost every day after the accident. He basically camped out here. Finally his family and I encouraged him to go on and live his life and that Hermione wouldn't want him to waste away his life like that.

Ron's been a Keeper for the Chudley Canons for about two years now. He comes by as often as he can, but he's usually busy with practices and games. He hasn't seen her in about a month.

I'm pretty busy with training and all, but I visit every week.

I don't know.

Everyone's lives have changed so much since the war ended. Everyone's moved on. I just don't want her to fall behind.

And naturally, I feel guilty about it.

"_Harry!" shouted Hermione, "Be careful!"_

_We had destroyed the remaining Horcruxes, except for one when we found out where Voldemort was hiding. We were fighting against a couple Deatheaters and Voldemort was nowhere to be found. _

"_Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron, "There's Nagini!"_

"_Ron!" cried Hermione, "Be careful!"_

_Ron managed to dodge the snake's bite while cursing a Deatheater._

_After dodging a few curses, I shot a curse at Nagini, to kill him. It hit his long body and immobilized him for a second, but he started moving again._

_I swore, frustrated and sent another spell his way._

"_Harry! Aim for Nagini's head!" ordered Hermione, as she immobilized a Deatheater._

_I sent a curse well-aimed at his head. Nagini wiggled and writhed like he was in pain._

"_Now Harry!" shouted Hermione._

_I grabbed the sword of Gryffindor from my pocket and quickly enlarged it. I then plunged the sword into its head. Nagini wiggled a couple times, then Ron sent a curse towards it to finish him off. Nagini got full blast of the spell and was dead._

_All three of us let a sigh of relief out. The final Horcrux was dead. Now only Voldemort remained._

_We surveyed the damage in the room. Broken windows and walls from the curse and a couple deatheaters body-bounded._

"_Not bad, Harry!" said Ron with a grin as he dusted himself off. _

"_We better get out of here," said Hermione, with an uneasy look on her face "It's too quiet."_

_I felt the same way. Something felt wrong. Really wrong._

_Then I heard him._

_Hermione screamed from shock and Ron shouted to me. "He's here!"_

_Soon, the room was filled with curses again._

Voldemort was defeated that night. Having destroyed all the Horcruxes left him in a vulnerable state.

But that didn't mean he didn't go without a fight. He managed to get to Hermione before I finished him off. He sent a foreign curse towards her and she tried to shield herself. The shield managed to absorb much of the dark spell, but it crumbled and she was hit.

My mind went blank then.

Ron told me later that I went crazy and killed him. I then collapsed.

I awoke later in St Mungo's where they let me go after a week with a clean bill of health. But Hermione remained there. She had never regained consciousness since that night. The Healers said that the shielding charm helped save her life. She would have died instantly without it.

So now, three years later she's still at the same state. Sometimes I wonder if it was better if she did die, then she wouldn't be in this state now.

Not dead, but not living.

But then I remember how much she means to me, she always was there for me. Every step of the way.

I want to return the favor. I brushed a few strands of hair from her face and held her hand.

But still I sometimes wonder if this the right way.

I stroke her hand and smile sadly at the diamond ring on her finger.

She would have been married by now. She would have been Mrs. Ron Weasley.

Part 1 Finished

AN: I know it's slow and not much happening…but it's building … Constructive criticism is ALWAYS helpful


	2. Ron

For all those who love Ron, I'm sorry if he comes out to be the bad guy in this story. ;;; I tried not to make him look too bad, just human… There's a little language and suggestive adult situations.

**When Life Moves On **

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

My head pounded as I got out of bed. I shuffled around my hotel room looking for my boxers.

'Damn it… Shouldn't have drank so much, Ron.' I thought, as I put my boxers on. I checked the clock on the nightstand.

_Shit. _

I'm late again.

I rushed to the bathroom, stripping myself naked again to take a quick shower.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

After taking the fastest shower possible, I burst from the bathroom to my duffel bag, to put on some fresh clothes. As I was buttoning up a shirt, a hand stopped me from behind.

I turned around to see Lavender smiling coyly, with only a sheet wrapped around her naked body. She slowly removed my hands from buttoning my shirt and started unbuttoning them, while pressing her body against me and kissing me.

I gave into the kiss for a few minutes, but stopped her before she got the shirt off.

Lavender gave a playful pout. "Playing hard to get?"

I smiled at her. I gave her a quick kiss.

"I've gotta go, Lavender." I said, as I rebuttoned my shirt.

"Where?" she asked, letting out a sigh of fake annoyance, "We have a nice hotel room, completely to ourselves and you don't have practice for the next two days."

"I know." I said, as I fumbled with the buttons. Lavender let out a sigh of frustration and pushed my hands away to button my shirt herself.

"I need to go today," I quietly said, "It's… you know…"

Lavender's hands froze for a moment, and then she quietly finished buttoning my shirt. She then walked away from me and started gathering her clothes.

"I guess you better get going then." She said quietly. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'll be back." I told her, brushing her cheek. The hard look on her face melted and she gave me a small smile.

"When is this going to stop, Ron?" she asked, staring up at me. "When can we stop hiding?"

I grimaced at her words. I closed my eyes and slowly took a deep breath.

"You know how things are for me." I said, ignoring the pangs of guilt in my stomach.

She gave me a sad look and turned to go to the bathroom. I stopped her again. I hated hurting her like this. When she turned to face me, I saw tears in her eyes.

I hated hurting her like this. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered, cradling her face with my hands.

She smiled through her tears. "I know," she said. She let out a sigh and walked into the bathroom.

"Be back soon." She said to me, as she closed the door.

I grabbed my wand and my robe, then apparated to St. Mungo's.

I stopped by the St Mungo's Visitors Shop and bought some flowers. I then headed for Hermione's room.

I walked by the front desk where I waved to Healer-in-Training Vane who let me go without signing in. She knew me quite well back when I literally camped out in Hermione's room. She just smiled and went back to sorting her files.

I went into her room and found Harry already there, talking to her. He stopped when he saw me and gave me a wary look.

I smiled uneasily as I put the flowers on the nightstand and gave Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek.

I grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of Hermione, facing Harry, who was giving me a questioning look while holding Hermione's hand.

There was an awkward silence. I don't know why there should even be awkward silences between us, but I don't know. It seems like we've drifted apart somehow. I'm always busy with Quidditich and Harry has his training.

We try to hang out together, but recently not as often.

And when I do see him I feel guilty. I feel the same way when I come to visit Hermione, but usually Harry's there then too.

"So how've you been doing Harry?" I asked breaking the silence.

He gave me a small smile. "Training's brutal, as usual."

I gave a small, uneasy chuckle.

"Yeah, same here with Quidditch practices. The coach is a killer!"

We chatted for a couple minutes commiserating about our trainings, but soon the silence came back.

I watched Harry as he stroked her left hand and gave it a small squeeze. I noticed the ring I gave her. I felt a small pang of guilt.

"Did you know that Hermione was sick this past week?" Harry asked, still stroking her hand.

"No." I replied honestly. I hadn't seen her for a month.

"She had an infection and a high fever," He said, "but fortunately the fever broke and she's doing fine now."

"Yeah." I said nervously, "Thank goodness for the Healers."

I started fidgeting as the silence came back again.

"She's 21 now." Harry said, breaking the silence again.

"Yeah." I said, "She can go to Vegas and gamble!"

Harry gave a small smile. "I doubt she would."

"Yeah," I said with a sad smile, "she'd totally disapprove of it."

It was quiet again.

I really couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up. I kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered her a Happy Birthday.

"I better get going." I said.

Harry gave me a disappointed look. "It's only been 30 minutes. I thought maybe you would stay longer."

"I'm busy." I said evasively, "I'll come by next week."

I turned to leave.

"Will you really?" he asked, "Or will something come up again at the last minute? Like another practice? Or a match?"

I froze at his words. I turned around and saw Harry had stood up and was staring at me, angry.

"It's her birthday, Ron!" He spat angrily, "can't you spare at least an hour for her in your BUSY schedule?"

I glared at him. "I came didn't I?"

I walked out the door. I wasn't in the mood for this. I was stopped by Harry, who had grabbed my arm.

"What's going with you?" he asked angrily, "You're always busy and you never come around to see her!"

I glared at him. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I have a life, Harry!" I retorted, "I'm sorry if that inconveniences you or her!"

"She's our friend, YOU'RE fiancé!" he said, giving me a dark look.

I grimaced at his words. I hated this. Feeling guilty and obligated. Feeling trapped. I couldn't take it anymore.

"She's in a coma!" I shouted angrily "She's been like that for three bloody years now! What am I supposed to do wait for her? She's not coming back! I'm trying to live my life, Harry! I'm not like you! I want to move on!"

Harry looked at me sadly "But what about Hermione? What about her?"

"She's not coming back!" I spat out, "Face it Harry! She might as well be dead!"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a blinding pain on my left cheek.

Harry had punched me.

"Don't you ever say that!" he shouted seething with anger.

I glared at him, while sitting on the ground holding my cheek.

"What's going on!" cried Healer-in-Training Vane, who came running to us.

Harry just glared at me. I stood up and offered the healer a small smile. She gasped when she saw my bruised cheek.

"Everything's fine." I said to her. I turned to leave, but then stopped and turned around to face Harry.

"It hurts me too that she's like this, but I can't put my life on hold." I said, "You shouldn't either."

Harry's face was unreadable.

Lavender gasped when she saw my face when I returned to our hotel room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" she cried, gently touching my cheek.

"Nothing." I said evasively.

Lavender frowned at me and put her hands on her hips. "If it's nothing why do you have a bruise on your cheek the size of a bludger!"

"I got a bit clumsy" I lied "I ran into a post coming back."

"You ran into a post?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah," I said, nervously, "I was trying to get back to you as fast as I can, I wasn't thinking straight."

The frustrated look on Lavender's face melted, as she gave me a hug and a deep kiss. "Silly Won-Won, you should of apparated."

"You know I can't think straight when I think about you." I said, snuggling into her embrace.

She gave a coy smile. Then a grimace when she glanced at the cheek. "We better get some ice on that. I would do a Healing spell if I knew, but I don't."

"I'll be fine, sweetie." I said hugging her tightly "I just need you."

"Oh." She said with a seductive smile as she left my embrace.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed. "Well then, let's get started. Healer Lavender will make you feel better!" she said, as she pulled me down on the bed.

It was sometime after Healer Lavender had given me a… physical, I heard the door knock.

"Sweetie! Can you get it? I just got out of the shower!" Lavender asked.

I grumbled and put on my boxers. I opened the door a crack, expecting to see room service or the maid. I was going to tell them to bugger off.

It was Harry.

"Ron, we need to talk." He said, looking at me nervously, "can I come in?"

I froze. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there.

"Look." he started "I think we both said some things today we both regret. I wasn't in a good mood and I'm sorry I punched you."

He gave me an apologetic look.

"You're right about wanting to live your life." He said, "I know it's was the most hardest on you. I'm sorry, Ron."

I just stared at him shocked and I mumbled to him thanks.

Harry smiled at me, looking relieved. "I know you're in town only for a few days. Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Umm.." I mumbled.

"Ron! Who was at the door?" asked Lavender.

Harry looked startled by the sound of another voice from my room.

"Ron!" Lavender said frustrated as she grabbed me aside and opened the door. She gasped.

"Umm… hi Harry." Lavender said nervously. Harry didn't say a thing.

He just stood there staring at me then at her. I refused to meet his gaze.

When I did finally meet his gaze I saw pure, unadulterated hatred. He gave me a cold, hard look and turned to leave.

I just stood there not knowing what to do.

Lavender coaxed me to sit down as she brought me some Firewhiskey. I just sat and drank what Lavender offered me. She was comforting and reassuring me that everything was going to be fine.

But I knew they weren't. I had done the unthinkable.

Part 2 Finished

AN: There was a bit of action in this plot… I hope it was better than the first…Constructive criticism is ALWAYS helpful!


	3. Hermione

Wow! A lot of Ron hating going on! ;;;; I'm not trying to make Ron look like the evil, bad guy of the story. I mean you have to understand, it was hard for him, and he moved on. It sucks that it happened, but he's human. Besides how else am I gonna have the HHr going on!

Someone asked if Ginny was going to make an appearance and she does! She's in this chapter!

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

_I love being here. The weather's getting better again. It's nice and sunny. Not too hot, just warm._

_It always looks beautiful. I gaze at the Great Lake where the Giant Squid is swimming, wiggling one of his tentacles in the air, as he moves into catch his prey. _

_I smile and then return to reading, Hogwarts, A History, under the shade of tree where Ron, Harry and I would often relax and do homework. Well, I'd do homework._

_It's nice being here, relaxing and reading. There's no one here with me, but that's not too bad. _

_It's peaceful. And sometimes I can imagine Harry by me, talking to me, joking with me. I don't see him, but I can here his voice._

_It sounds crazy, I know. It's comforting to here his voice occasionally. It does get a bit lonely here. _

_Only a bit._

_And if I'm lucky, sometimes I hear Ron too. I used to hear him all the time, but then it just stopped. But I continue to hear Harry occasionally, not always._

_I didn't mind. I like being able to meditate and read here. In Hogwarts, under this tree, is my favorite place in the world. _

_It's my favorite place because Ron, Harry and I were able to relax here and forget about our troubles. Just for a single moment we were normal teenagers. _

_I like it here so much, but it would be even better if they were with me, or at least I can hear them both. Especially recently. The weather had been getting bad. It didn't seem so lovely anymore. I felt alone. _

_I didn't know what was going on, but the sense of security I'd felt here was pulled right away from me. I felt so alone, so scared, but then I heard Harry's voice again, it made me feel better, less afraid, less alone. And the weather got better again. _

_Right now I'm feeling fine, but I worry that the weather will get bad again. And I'm afraid, the next time I won't be able to here Harry's voice. I think I lost Ron's, I don't what I'd do if I lost Harry's._

_I take a deep breath and try to go back to reading. I don't need to worry. Worrying will not solve anything. It's NOT constructive. _

_SNAP OUT OF IT, HERMIONE!_

_I shudder as I feel the wind starting to pick up. I notice the sky is getting cloudy. I look around me and everything is darker. Another storm. _

_Don't panic. Don't panic. _

_I focus on reading, trying to ignore my surroundings. I try to forget I'm alone and scared._

_And then it happens._

_I see the Giant Squid come closer and closer to the shore, but he doesn't look friendly anymore. He looks dark and ominous. He comes closer and closer to me and grabs my legs with his tentacles._

_I try to scream, but I'm too scared. I flail around, but the Giant Squid pulls me closer to him. Another one of his tentacles is wrapped around my throat and it covers my face. I try to scream, but I can't._

_He drags me into the water, into the center of the lake, where it's the deepest and pulls me under. I couldn't breathe. I'm going to die._

_Suddenly there's a shout. And the squid releases me. But I'm sinking. I'm drowning._

_I stop panicking after awhile, I just accept it. _

_Everything fades to black as I sink further to the bottom._

"-ERVATE!...ENNERVATE! ENNERVATE!" "Try again!"

_Huh?_

_I hear voices. Loud voices._

"-IONE! HERMIONE!"

_Harry?_

_I hear other voices as well. Many other voices, and they're getting louder and louder. I feel someone lifting me up. Trying to get me back to the surface._

'_It's too late' I think, 'I'm in too deep.'_

"-ERVATE!...ENNERVATE! ENNERVATE!" "Try again!"

_I feel jolts rush through my body. But I feel the darkness surround me._

"HERMIONE!"

_I wake up._

A blinding light greeted me as I heard the many voices, louder than ever. I couldn't distinguish what they were saying or recognized any of them. Except one.

I waited until my eyes adjusted to the light, but I saw a shadow above me, a face. As my eyes adjusted, I saw who it was. It was Harry.

"Hermione!" said Harry, hovering over me. There were other people surrounding him and me as well.

Where did they come from?

"Mr. Potter, please try to restrain yourself!" said a lady in a white uniform, as she and other people in white tried to pull Harry away from me.

"She's awake!" Harry shouted, "She's awake!"

I'm confused and so tired. I looked at Harry.

He's crying.

I tried to speak out to him, but my voice was so dry, that nothing came out. I tried to reach for him, but my arm felt so heavy.

And I felt tired.

The light was blinding me.

I closed my eyes.

"Hermione! Don't!" I heard Harry say, "Open your eyes!"

'I'm too tired. Harry.' I thought as I closed my eyes. The voices started fading away again, slowly. And everything faded to darkness once more.

"…and he attacked her!" I heard a voice say. Another person gasps.

"Are you sure?" another person asks.

"Yes, he tried to suffocate her, then I came in and he apparated! Bloody bastard!" I heard the other voice reply angrily.

"So he's escaped?" I heard the other voice ask, sounding worried.

"Yeah." I heard the other person mutter, bitterly.

My mind felt a bit foggy, but I opened my eyes.

I saw the blinding light again and I grimaced as my eyes tried to adjust to the light. I let out a little moan. I heard a gasp.

"She's awake!" the person says, a woman.

I saw the two people rush towards me. My eyes slowly adjusted and I saw they were. It was Harry and a pretty, redheaded woman I couldn't recognize.

"Hermione!" She said to me eagerly as she grabbed my hand. "You're awake, You're really awake!"

I noticed tears in her eyes, but she looked so happy. But I was confused and a bit scared by her outburst. She must have sensed this and her happy face fell.

"Hermione?" Don't you recognize me?" she asked, looking so anxious.

I tried to think. She looked so familiar.

"It's ok, Gin," said the other voice, a man's, "She's just woken up."

I recognized the voice. I looked at the man and saw who he was. It was Harry.

"Harry?" I tried to say, but my throat was so dry. So only a moan warbled out.

They both were shocked with my outburst. Harry turned to the woman and quickly told her to bring the Healers. I saw her rush out of the room.

'Healers?' I thought, 'I must be at St. Mungo's.'

Harry gently grabbed my hand and smiled. "Hermione? Do you remember me?"

I frowned. That was a stupid question. Of course I knew who he was. What was with the dumb questions?

Harry's hopeful face fell when he saw my puzzled expression. I tried to say something, but my throat was so dry. All that came out was a dry moan.

Harry looked worried and said, "Don't try talking. It must hurt."

I frowned. 'No, really?"

He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest and said, "I'm Harry." Then he put my hand on my chest and said, "You're Hermione."

I gave him an annoyed expression. I knew who he was and who I was. Did he think I had amnesia? Or was he trying to humor me. I wished I could talk right then, to tell him off.

Of course I knew who he was! The dolt.

The redheaded woman came back two woman dressed in white. The older woman in the white uniform came to my side and started checking my vitals.

Harry stepped aside to let her examine me. "She woke up a few moments ago!" he said, "But she doesn't remember us."

'What is he talking about' I thought, as I glared at him.

The woman, who I assumed to be a Healer, motioned for me to open my mouth. She then conjured up some liquid in a cup of her wand. "Her throat's very dry and sore."

She handed me the cup and said, "Here, drink this."

I did as she told me. My throat was so parched; I didn't even care if it was some nasty potion.

It wasn't.

It was a nice, sweet, soothing liquid. After I drank the whole cup, I cleared my throat, it didn't hurt.

"Ah." I said, testing my voice out. The Healer smiled.

"You're throat feels much better now, doesn't it?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, much better." I replied. I could finally talk. I noticed Harry and the redheaded woman perk up at the sound of my voice.

"Harry." I said, staring at him. He looked surprised and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Harry." He said slowly, "and you're Hermione."

"Oh course I'm Hermione, Harry!" I said, annoyed with his antics, "Stop playing games with me."

"You remember me?" He said, looking shocked. I glared at him.

"Oh course I remember you, you prat!" I said, frowning at him. The redheaded woman laughed at my response and came towards me.

"Do you remember me?" she asked, hopefully. I frowned.

She looked familiar. Red hair, freckles, and a pretty face. Reminds me of Ginny, but this woman is much older looking and prettier. Although Ginny is pretty too. Or could it be her.

"Ginny?" I tentatively replied. Her face broke out into a huge smile, as she started to cry.

"You're back!" she said, holding my hand. I just smiled, a bit startled by her reaction. I noticed Harry had tears in his eyes as well and the younger woman in uniform, who I assumed was also a Healer, was crying as well.

The elder Healer smiled at me and said, "Welcome back, Ms. Granger."

I just smiled, a bit confused by everyone's reaction, but smiled nonetheless and responded, "Glad to be back."

The elder Healer left and everyone else remained by my side. The younger Healer wouldn't stop crying and kept apologizing to Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter." She sobbed, "I had just left my post for a minute. I let the intruder come in unnoticed!"

Harry and Ginny tried to comfort her as she continued to cry.

"It's okay," said Ginny, reassuring her, "Everything's fine now."

"Yes," Harry said, "actually everything is better than before!"

"But-but she could have die!" I heard her sob, "I'm a horrible excuse for a trainee!"

"But she's alive now and awake," Harry insisted, "Even though I will hunt down and kill the bastard who try to murder her, in a way, I have to thank him, because we were able to bring Hermione back."

"Don't blame yourself!" said Ginny, with a smile, "You've been great with Hermione and you'll make a great Healer someday."

The Healer-in-Training was comforted by Harry and Ginny's and thanked them. She then left the room.

Harry and Ginny looked sadly at the woman's back as she left.

"Poor girl," said Ginny, "I hope she feels better. It's not her fault."

"I know," Harry said sadly, "It's mine."

"What's your fault?" I asked, annoyed at left out, "What's going on?"

Harry and Ginny looked surprised with my questions. They looked at each other questioningly.

"Well?" I demanded, "Isn't anyone going to tell me what's going on? Why am I in bed in St. Mungo's? And why was that healer bawling?"

They both smiled. "She's back." Ginny said, with a grin. Harry gave her a grin. I just frowned.

Finally Harry put on a serious face and sat down by my bedside. Ginny grabbed another chair at sat on my other side.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Hermione, what do you remember?" Harry asked. I was confused by his question.

"Well…I was in the Great Lake and the Giant Squid was trying to drown me. I thought I was going to die, but then I just… came to and now I'm here."

Ginny and Harry exchanged worried glances with my response.

"I don't think it's the Giant Squid's fault though, I mean I'm always by the tree, reading, it sees me all the time." I said, not wanting the Giant Squid to get punished, "Maybe I offended it somehow."

Ginny and Harry's faces grew more worried.

"What?" I asked, confused.

After a lengthy pause, Harry grabbed my hand.

"You don't remember anything else?" he asked earnestly, "Fighting, Deatheaters, Horcruxes. Voldemort?"

"Of course I remember that!" I snapped annoyed by his silly questions, "He's been after you for 7 years and we've been trying to destroy the remaining Horcruxes!"

They both looked a bit relieved at my response.

'Of course I know about them.' I thought, 'We were trying to destroy all the Horcruxes…And we found out where Voldemort was hiding….Harry and Ron had destroyed Nagini, the final Horcrux, when…"

My blood froze.

"Voldemort." I managed blurt out, "We fought Voldemort! He showed up after you destroyed Nagini."

Harry nodded yes, holding my hand firmly. My hands were shaking. I tried to calm them, but they wouldn't. Then, Harry put his hands over both mine to calm me down. I noticed my pale hands still shaking in his grasp. Then I noticed it.

The ring. The diamond glittered in the fluorescent light. Ron gave it to me. He proposed.

I panicked.

"Where's Ron?" I asked. Ginny looked alarmed at my question and Harry had a dark look.

OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO.

Ron! Where's Ron!

_We were fighting and Voldemort came out of nowhere. I screamed and Ron shouted, "He's here!"_

_There were spells everywhere and I tried deflecting one, but my shield broke._

_I don't remember what happened next. No. No. No. No. No._

"Where's Ron?" I said, panicking, "Where is he? Is he in another room!"

Harry's jaw tightened. I turned to Ginny who looked alarmed.

"Where is he, Ginny!" I ordered, "Tell me where he is!"

She just looked trapped as she glanced at Harry. Harry's face looked unreadable.

I burst into tears.

'He's dead!'

'Ron's dead!'

My whole body shook from my sobs, Ginny tried to calm me down. I just panicked and screamed, flailing away from her arms.

Ginny was yelling at Harry telling him to help calm me down. He finally held onto me tightly and stroked my hair. I just sobbed into his shirt.

Ron was dead. He's gone. My Ron.

As my sobs died down a bit, I heard Harry say to me, "Ron's fine." He kept reassuring me that Ron was fine.

Over and over again.

"Ron's alive." He said softly, "He's alive. Don't cry."

He kept telling me over and over.

Finally I calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"Where is he?" I hoarsely asked, staring at Harry.

Harry looked at me and gave me a sad look, then he looked at Ginny and in an odd voice he said, "Go get Ron."

Ginny just looked at him and me sadly and rushed out of the room. I started crying again, but this time from relief. Harry just held me, stroking my hair as I cried.

Ron's alive! He made it!

We all made it.

Part 3 Finished

AN: I hope the beginning wasn't too confusing…. More to come soon… but I might have to wait a couple days before I update… I have summer school and my chem final is this Sat. : Chem is evil! Anyways, as always, comments and constructive criticism are ALWAYS welcome!


	4. Ginny

I should be studying for my final, and I will… I won't be updating until Sunday… But I didn't want to leave you guys with just that… Originally this piece was going to be a three chapter or four chapter pieces… It doesn't look like so anymore… I have all these little plots coming to me… SO maybe at most eight chapters or nine… I dunno…

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

I rushed out of St. Mungo's to get Ron. I quickly apparated to the entrance of the hotel Ron was staying at and went in.

While riding the elevator, I thought of how Ron was going to react to the news. Will he be happy? He has Lavender now. I knew about them for quite awhile. Harry wasn't happy when he found out.

"_You knew!" Harry said to me, angrily, "You knew that bastard's been cheating on her!"_

_I grimaced at his words._

"_Of course you knew!" he spat out angrily, "You work with her! You probably set them up!"_

"_Of course I didn't!" I snapped angrily, "I would never do that to Hermione! She's like a sister to me!"_

I really would never do that to Hermione. She was one of my closest friends and a sister to me. I was happy when she got together with Ron. I always pictured Hermione with Ron.

'And me with Harry.' I thought, as I knocked on Ron's door.

Ron opened the door and didn't look too surprised to see me.

"He told you?" He stated dully.

"I knew!" I said, angrily, "You and Lavender aren't too inconspicuous, you know!"

He just frowned. "Listen, I have to go. I don't have time for one of your lectures."

I frowned at him.

"Lavender left yesterday, so she's not even here so you can tell her off." He continued. He grabbed his bags and passed me as he prepared to leave.

"I'm not here to scold you, Ron!" I said, exasperated, "Hermione's awake!

Ron froze, and then he turned around. He didn't say anything.

"She woke up!" I said again. Ron looked so lost. He started shaking and shuddering. I went to him and took his arm. "Come on, she's wants to see you!"

Ron let me lead him for awhile, then suddenly he shook off my arm.

"No." He said quietly, "I have to go. I have practices."

I glared at him and slapped him, hard. "Fuck the practices, Ron!"

"Stop being selfish for once and go see her!" I shouted, "I don't care if you feel guilty and feel like shit! Stop thinking about yourself and GO FOR HER! SHE wants to see YOU! And if you're not going to come willingly, I swear, Ron, I will hex you! You're going whether you like it, or not!"

Ron just stared at me, looking defeated, and he said, "Fine."

As we both went back to St Mungo's, I noticed Remus Lupin was outside Hermione's room, talking with Healer-In-Training Vane.

There had been many changes, one of them being that there was less discrimination of werewolves, vampires and other 'so-called' dangerous creatures. Remus was one of the head Aurors in the Law Enforcement department at the Ministry now. He looked much better. He survived the war, got married (to Tonks) and was expecting their first child next early spring.

Remus smiled when he noticed us and excused himself from the healer. Ron gave him a half smile and nervously looked around the hallway.

"She's in there right now with Harry. She'll be thrilled to see you." Remus said to Ron. Ron just nodded.

I grabbed his arm and led him into Hermione's room. She was laughing at something Harry was saying when she noticed me and Ron. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ron.

"Ron!." She cried. Harry froze and didn't turn to face us.

"Hey." Mumbled Ron, as he stared at Hermione. She was sitting up in her bed, her hair pulled pack in a pony tail. She was smiling.

Harry still has his back to us. "Harry," I said, "have you talked to Remus yet. He needs to file the report."

"What report?" Hermione asked, curiously, looking at Harry.

"Er.. nothing, Hermione," Harry said evasively. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and told here he'd be right back. Harry turned to walk out without even a glance at Ron. Ron took Harry's original seat by Hermione as Hermione touched his face. "You've aged." She said, stroking his face.

Harry's jaw tightened as he strode out the room. I followed him. Remus was waiting for us and started to immediately ask Harry questions about the intruder.

"I was coming to see her, when I noticed the room was dark and I saw a dark figure over her," started Harry.

"I shouted and turned on the lights," Harry continued, "and I saw the bastard was suffocating Hermione with a pillow!"

I gasped.

His fists curled up into tight balls. "I got out my wand when I was about to hex him, when he apparated!"

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Harry said darkly, "He was wear black robes and had a Deatheater's mask on!"

"What!" I shrieked, "A Deatheater!"

"You didn't see his face?" Remus asked, frowning.

"No!" said Harry, "But it's obvious he was a Deatheater!"

"But I thought all the Deatheaters were captured or executed." I said, looking confused.

"Yes, they were." Said Remus, still frowning.

"Well I guess we missed one!" snapped Harry, angrily.

"But it doesn't make sense!" I said. All the deatheaters were captured.

"She's right." Said Remus, agreeing with me. Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry said, "Voldemort had many supporters; maybe this one laid low for awhile."

"But why would he attack now?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Harry snapped at me. He looked frustrated. Remus gave him a sympathetic look.

"Is there anything else?" Remus asked, calmly. Harry closed his eyes to think.

"Shoes." Harry said, "He had on white shoes."

"White shoes?" asked Remus. Harry nodded.

"Why would a Deatheater wear white shoes?" I asked, "Wouldn't black be more his color?"

"I don't know, Ginny!" snapped Harry, "Maybe his black shoes were getting polished!"

I glared at him. "Stop being an ass, Harry!"

He glared back at me.

"Settle down." Ordered Remus, "Both of you."

"Now Ginny does seem to have a point." Remus said, looking puzzled, "White shoes?"

"Maybe the bastard liked white shoes." Mumbled Harry, looking frustrated. He ran his hand through is hair angrily.

"So he could potentially be a Deatheater, but most likely someone posing as one." Remus concluded.

"How can you be sure?" asked Harry angrily.

"How come he didn't use his wand to cast a Dark spell on Hermione?" asked Remus, "It would have been much more convenient, since he used it to apparate away."

Harry swore. He looked defeated.

"But who would want to pose as a Deatheater?" I asked.

"Someone who was trying to do the deed and mislead us at the same time." Mumbled Harry. Remus nodded in agreement.

"So that leaves us with anyone being the potential suspect." I concluded, miserably. Remus nodded. Harry punched the wall.

"What if he comes back?" I asked.

"The hell he will!" declared Harry, "I'll be standing guard."

"Harry," Remus said, sternly, "You know you can't do that. You still have training."

"Screw training!" retorted Harry, defiantly.

"Harry!" I said, "Hermione wouldn't want that! She'll be upset if you jeopardize your career for her like that!"

"Yes," said Remus, agreeing with me, "I'll send down people to watch her round the clock."

"See." I said to Harry, "Hermione will be safe!"

"Fine." Muttered Harry.

"Besides she's only going to stay here for a couple more days." Remus said, smiling, "I talked to the head Healer and she said Hermione will be able to go home after a few tests!"

I smiled. Harry looked deep in thought. "She'll move in with me!" he declared.

"What!" I asked surprised.

"Yes," Harry said firmly, "her parents are away in France right now. Plus she'll be safer staying with me than them!"

"I agree." Remus said, "You have the strongest wards in Wizarding London."

I frowned. Harry looked at bit cheered up. "I should tidy up the place."

Remus chuckled, "Yes, you should."

Harry went back to Hermione's room. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and said he'd be back later. Hermione just blushed and waved goodbye. Ron tried not to make eye contact with him.

Remus left awhile later too, after greeting Hermione and making small chat. Hermione squealed in surprise when Remus told him he was married to Tonks.

"Married!" cried Hermione. Remus just grinned.

"And he's going to be a father too!" I added. Remus blushed.

"A father!" gasped Hermione. "OH congratulations!"

She opened her arms and Remus gave a hug. Remus thanked her then left.

"A baby." Hermione said, still in shock, "Married and a baby."

"Yes" I said. Ron looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"A lot changed," Hermione said, "It makes sense since it's been three years!"

Ron grimaced. Hermione didn't notice it, thankfully.

"Ron tells me that you've gone into fashion designing!" Hermione said to me, eagerly.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm partners with a friend and we own a clothing line."

"Wow." Said Hermione, "No wonder I didn't recognize you at first! You're dressed like a model now!"

I blushed at her words. "I design and make the clothes, not wear them."

Hermione smiled, "But you look smashing! You always had a great sense of style!"

"I'll design you some robes" I offered, "I know a particular design that would suit you!"

"That would be nice," Hermione said, "What do you think, Ron?"

Ron was startled a bit. "Umm fine, you'd look gorgeous."

Hermione blushed at Ron's words. There was bit of an awkward silence before Ron got up.

"Well, I gotta go." Ron said, "I have practices."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking a bit disappointed, "When will you be back?"

"Umm I don't know," Ron said, evasively, "I have a busy schedule."

Hermione looked disappointed, but smiled, "Come visit me when you can then."

"Okay." Mumbled Ron prepared to leave.

"Ron!" Hermione called out, stopping Ron. She motion for him to come back. He slowly did.

She held his hand and squeezed it softly then pulled him slightly to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Bye." She said, shyly.

Ron just gave her a small smile then left.

Hermione just turned to me and smiled. "I can't believe he's Keeper for the Chudley Canons! He must be so happy!"

"Yeah." I said, nervously. I quickly changed the subject away from Ron and chatted about other people and how their lives had changed. I told her about the twins' and how they're opening a line of stores in America. I told her about Bill and Fleur and their two children. I told her about Hogwarts and the new teachers that taught there. I told her about Harry and his Auror training.

She listened to me patiently, looking a bit wistful. "I missed so much."

"Well, we missed you," I said honestly. She smiled at my words. I checked my watch. It was pretty late; I had to get back to the shop.

"Oh I better get going." I said, "I need to get back to the shop!"

"Oh," Hermione said, "well it was nice catching up."

"Yeah, it was." I said, quietly. Hermione looked lost in thought.

"Listen, I'll stop by tomorrow, I have a surprise for you!" I said.

"Really? What?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" I said, laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Hermione said. She grabbed a book nearby and started reading as I left.

As I walked through the entrance I saw a messy haired young man appear in front of me with a 'pop'

It was Harry.

"Harry!" I said brightly. He just nodded to me and rushed inside to see Hermione.

I felt a small pang in my stomach.

I apparated to my shop and went inside.

I thought of Hermione, Ron and Harry.

I always thought it would be Ron and Hermione. After the war, they'd get married, have kids. They'd have careers and Harry would go into training. I thought it would be the four of us. Two couples.

Ron and Hermione.

Harry and me.

But that changed.

Why is that?

I walked into the shop and noticed my partner rubbing her feet and moaning.

"So many sales, Gin!" she said when she saw me.

"That's good." I said, as I took off my coat, "Busy day?"

"Very, "Lavender said, as she continues massaging her feet,. "Mrs. Mitchell bought four robes! Four! But I think she bought more because she's trying to set me up with her grandson."

"Well is he cute?" I asked, smiling.

"Please!" Lavender said rolling her eyes, "I have my eyes set on someone else that's far more handsome and cuter!"

"Who?" I asked quietly staring at Lavender. She froze, then just smiled and gave me a wink.

"Mystery man." She said, as she reached into the shoe closest, to replace her strappy heels for a pair of comfortable white shoes. She put them on and stood up.

"Well, "she said, nervously, "I better do inventory!"

She walked into the backroom.

I just watched her back as she disappeared.

I smiled sadly.

It used to be Ron and Hermione.

'But now it's him and you,' I thought,

'and Harry and Hermione.'

And Ginny with no one.

I laughed bitterly. I never felt more alone in my life.

Part 4 Finished

AN: Now I shall starting cracking and hit the chem. Books. shudders someone referred Chem and Potions! I agree! That is a perfect analogy!

Thank you for all those who have been reading and consistently reviewing… What was originally a short, simple piece has now become a little more complicated… all because of the encouragement and attack of the plot bunnies! Hopefully it'll be better than what I originally had in mind….(With what I had in mind, I probably would have been done by now, though --;;;)

But I realized the story was more complicated…

Anyways, thank you! And as always, comments and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	5. Harry II

Chem is OVER! YEA!

Anyways, thank you for all being so patient with me to uploading this chapter. I wasn't sure I'd get it done by today, because I had a last minute family thing. Anyways, I just got back and started typing away….

I'd also like to thank everyone who encouraged me and gave me such positive feedback. Hopefully now that Chem is over (I start Bio), I sshall update more regularly. I'm hoping to finish by this week, but we'll see how that goes. --;;;

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

"Did the Auror on duty leave?" asked Hermione, as she saw me enter her room.

"Yeah," I said, "There really is no reason for him to be here when I'm here."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Don't you have training?"

"Er… yes." I said, evasively, as I sat in my usual seat next to her.

Hermione glared at me. "You shouldn't be skipping out on your training. How will you become an Auror then.?"

I just smiled happily and replied, "I'm not missing much training, besides these are special circumstances."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at me. "Don't blame me if you don't pass later on."

"I don't plan too." I said, winking. Hermione blushed.

"It's nice that you've been here everyday, these past few days, but I'm worried this will affect your training." Hermione said, worried, "You've worked so hard these past two years for it!"

"Don't worry," I said, "I plan to get my badge by next year."

"Good." Hermione said, satisfied.

Just then Crookshanks, who had been lying asleep on the foot of Hermione's bed, woke up and leaped into my lap. He obviously wanted a scratch.

"Hi there, Crookshanks," I said to him. Crookshanks didn't care for my greeting, but just wanted me to continue scratching him. Hermione just smiled.

"So the Healers haven't found out about Crookshanks yet?" I asked as I stroked Crookshanks.

"No," Hermione replied, "fortunately Ginny has been here every other day to take him home and bring him back. Also Crookshanks loves to hide from the Healers. He's also taken to taking brief walks around the place. I guess he's tired of being cooped up in the room. I know I am."

"Well, fortunately for you," I said, smiling, "You get to go home with me in two more days! I have your room set up. I'll just need to put up stronger wards and make a connection from my place to St. Mungo's."

"Why?" Hermione asked, annoyed, "I'm fine now."

"Well," I said, nervously, "Just in case. I mean if something happens, I want the Healer's to be able to come ASAP."

"I guess," Hermione said, reluctantly, "I guess with my attacker on the loose it would be a bit dangerous for me. But I think I can fend for myself, Harry. The only reason the attacker was almost successful was because I was unconscious! The guy had the upper advantage."

I didn't plan on telling Hermione about the attacker soon after she woke up. I wanted to give her a chance to rest, but Ginny had told her the next day, while I was away.

_I was glaring at Ginny and Hermione was glaring at me for not telling her._

"_Someone attacked me, Harry?" Hermione asked, frowning, _

_I just nodded, still glaring at Ginny for telling her so soon._

"_And when did you just plan on telling me about this attacker?" asked Hermione, glaring at me._

"_Well…" I mumbled._

"Yes," I said, frowning, "But still, I feel it would be helpful if we just took precautions. And you'll be getting your wand back soon."

Hermione perked up at my answer. "Oh goody! It'll nice to have my wand back! I need to practice some of my defensive spells again! Well I need to practice all spells again! I'm a bit rusty. About three years."

I chuckled at her eagerness. "Same old Hermione."

"Oh!" Hermione cried suddenly, "My NEWT scores! OH! My results! Do you know my results!"

I laughed at her. "I don't have them with me, but I know you passed all your NEWTs! Set a new school record!"

Hermione looked relieved for a moment, then looked panicked again, "Were they all O's or were there some E's?"

I just laughed at her. Hermione panicked. "Oh no! Do I have some A's too!"

I laughed harder, while Hermione fretted over her scores. After I had calmed down I told her she didn't have any A's. "I think you have all O's. I don't know. But an E is good too."

Hermione shot me a look of disbelief. I laughed at her again. She just glared at me.

"You had the top grades of our class and set a new record, "I said, "You should be proud!"

"Yes, I did." Hermione said, blushing, "I'm just glad it's over!"

I smiled at her.

"I should start sending in job applications then." Hermione said, in deep thought.

"Why!" I said, incredulously. 'She can't work right away! She needs to relax! She needs to stay with me and relax!'

"Well," Hermione said, looking oddly at me, "I need to make a living to support myself."

"Hermione!" I said, in disbelief, "You just got out of a coma! You don't need to get a job right away! You need to-

"-Relax?" Hermione interrupted. "Harry, please, I've practically been resting for three years."

"No!" I said, "You need to take it easy for awhile! You've just been attacked! You need to rest for awhile!"

"No." Hermione said, firmly.

Hermione glared at me.

I just frowned at her stubborn attitude.

Hermione's glared softened into a sad expression.

"It's been three years, Harry," Hermione said, sadly, "I've missed so much already."

Hermione's hands were playing with the edges of her blanket.

I just watched her looking down at her lap, playing with her blanket.

"It feels like I've fallen behind everyone, "Hermione said, softly, "I just want to catch up."

I reached for her hands and put mine over them.

I stared at her and told her, "Don't rush your self. You don't need to play catch up. Ginny's here, everyone's here, and I'm, here."

Hermione gave me a small smile, as I stroked her hand.

"I'm not expecting you to catch up on three years in one day," I added, "Even if you are Hermione Granger."

I squeezed her hand and Hermione crinkled her nose at me.

"Just take it easy for awhile, please?" I pleaded, giving her a puppy dog look.

Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"Alright," Hermione finally agreed, "I won't rush on the job applications."

"Good." I said in relief.

"Harry!" Hermione said, pointing, "Is that Ginny's shop?"

_Hermione had been settled into my home for two days now._

_We had decided to do a little shopping today. We had spent the past two hours in bookstores. She bought a ton of books too. And made me carry most of them. _

_My guess was that she's trying to make up for three years of not reading. _

_When I told her this, she had just rolled her eyes and playfully smacked me on the arm. _

_I was pretending to be in pain when she noticed Ginny and Lavender's shop._

"Harry, is it?" asked Hermione, "Let's visit her!"

She dragged me towards the shop while I tried to think of a reason not to go in. "Umm.. Let's go later, I'm thirsty!" I said.

Hermione just harrumphed and dragged me in, "Come on! I want to see her shop! I've been dying to go for days now!"

I let Hermione lead me into the shop, while I prayed that for some reason Lavender would not be in.

No such luck.

There was a loud scream from Lavender as she dropped the clothes she was carrying. She stared at Hermione like she saw a ghost.

Her scream startled me and Hermione and made me almost drop Hermione's books.

Ginny came running from the back room. "Lavender! What's wrong!"

Lavender just stared at Hermione. She was white.

Ginny noticed us and froze. I glared coldly at Lavender.

Hermione looked confused and warmly greeted Lavender and Ginny.

"So is Lavender you partner, Ginny?" asked Hermione, while looking around, admiring the place.

Ginny just nodded, watching me glare at Lavender.

Lavender was still speechless.

"Wow!" praised Hermione, "You guy's have done a great job on the place! You must have a lot of customers!"

Ginny gave a weak smile.

Lavender finally stopped gawking at Hermione. She sat down in a chair and started nervously fanning herself.

Hermione and Ginny started feeling a bit awkward.

Ginny suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and led her towards the back. "Hey, I have a couple robes that I just got in this morning. You should try them on!"

Hermione let Ginny drag her towards the back of the store. She turned her head and smiled at me then started browsing with Ginny.

I just stared down at Lavender, gripping Hermione's bag of books tightly in my hands.

Lavender nervously looked up at me.

"She woke up?" Lavender weakly asked.

She looked tired and weak all of a sudden.

"Yes," I said coldly, "She woke up about two weeks ago."

Lavender looked at the ground.

"Didn't Ron tell you?" I said sarcastically, as I glared at her.

Lavender looked up with a slight frown on her face.

"No…" Lavender said quietly, "This… This is just …a huge surprise."

I shifted my arms as I just watched her fidget.

"Does she know?" Lavender timidly asked after awhile.

"No." I said coldly.

I walked closer to her.

Lavender grew nervous as she saw me approach her.

"And don't tell her," I said to her lowly and menacingly. Lavender looked at me sadly.

"I don't care about you or Ron," I said, glowering, "I care about her! She doesn't need to be upset about the likes of you! So don't go and try being honest or even be nice to her. Just stay away from her!"

Lavender stared at the ground in shock, speechless.

"I really don't know what's going to happen with you and Ron's relationship," I said coolly, "and frankly I don't care! But now that Hermione's awake, don't you think some things might change?"

Lavender was still speechless.

I leaned over to face her.

"I wonder what Ron's going to do with you?" I said coolly, "After all, Hermione is his fiancé."

Lavender just closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths.

I left her and went to join Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was oohhing and ahhing over some pale pink robes. Ginny noticed me walking over and looked nervously over to where Lavender was sitting.

Ginny gave me a questioning look.

I just ignored it.

"The pink ones are nice." I said as I stood next to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at me.

"Yes, they are lovely," Hermione said, smiling, "I think I'll get these!"

"I buy them for you." I offered, reaching into my pocket to grab some money.

Hermione stopped me.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione declared, "You already bought me half of the bookstore! I'll pay for these!"

Ginny just smiled at us. "How about I pay for them?"

Hermione was about to protest, but Ginny just shook her head. "Think of it as a late birthday present."

Hermione relented, reluctantly, "But I've missed your birthday."

Ginny took the robes and folded them into a bright box and bag.

"Please!" Ginny said, "You're back and doing well. I think that's a great present!"

"Here, here!" I said, agreeing with Ginny.

Hermione just laughed and jabbed me in the ribs.

Ginny handed Hermione the box. Hermione thanked her and then looked around. "Hey, where did Lavender go?"

We looked at the chair Lavender had been sitting on.

It was empty.

"I guess she's in the back doing inventory." Ginny said nervously.

"She was a bit surprised when she saw me." Hermione said apologetically, "I wanted to apologize. She probably thought I was a ghost! Wasn't expecting me!"

"No, she wasn't" Ginny said, smiling nervously. She gave me a look.

I took the hint.

"Come on. Hermione," I said, "Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

Hermione invited Ginny to join us, but Ginny declined, staring at me.

I just ignored her gaze and opened the door to leave.

We said our goodbyes to Ginny and left the store.

Hermione was smiling, peeking into her bag.

I grinned at her.

"Shall I carry the bag too?" I asked jokingly, "I've been your packhorse the whole day!"

Hermione just smacked me on the arm.

She moved to grab the bag of books from my hands.

"Fine," Hermione said, "I'll carry them!"

But before she got a hold of them I moved away from her, grinning. "No!"

She moved to grab the bags, and I ran away from her, laughing.

I had managed to take her bag with the clothes too.

I waved them victoriously over my head.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, with her hands on her hips. "See, you won't even let me carry them!"

I just laughed at her and waited for her to catch up to me.

Hermione took her time catching up to me. When she did, I handed her the bag.

She took it from me and hit me with it.

I pretended to be in pain.

"Prat." Hermione said to me.

I just grinned.

"I think I want to be a Healer." Hermione said, out of the blue.

"What?" I said, as I was about to take a bite of my sandwich.

We were at a local deli, where we decided to have lunch. We got our orders and were eating and chatting for awhile, when Hermione just announced it.

"I want to be a Healer." Hermione repeated, taking a sip of her drink.

I thought about it for awhile.

I could see Hermione as a Healer.

She had the top grades at our school. She could have gone into any field.

Frankly I thought she would work at the ministry and promote SPEW.

I told her that and she laughed.

"I'll probably work on starting up S.P.E.W. again, but I would never work at the ministry!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Well, I don't blame you," I said, smiling, "I think you'd make an excellent Healer!"

"I do to0," Hermione said, "Seeing how I've been at St. Mungo's for three years. I practically lived there!"

I slightly frowned. "You're not just being a Healer because of that, right?"

Hermione just laughed at me. "Of course not! I actually want to be a Healer. I wanted to be one since I was at Hogwarts!"

"That's good." I said, "Hopefully not like Madam Pomfrey."

I pretended to shudder.

"What's wrong with Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said, incredulously, "You know you've spent half your time at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. She's saved your life many times! She's my inspiration!"

I jokingly grimaced. "I did have my own bed there, didn't I?"

"Yes," Hermione said huffily, "You were always injured. You and Ron. With fighting Voldemort, Deatheaters, the Triwizard Tournament and Quidditch."

I just laughed at her dark expression.

"I figured, you and Ron need a personal nurse," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I mean, you had to worry about Voldemort then. But now you're in Auror training and Ron's playing professional Quidditch, Talk about dangerous jobs!"

"Hey it's not bad." I protested. "You make it sound like I'm accident prone or something."

"Well, you are!" Hermione declared with a smile.

I smiled.

"Well then, at least I'll have my own personal nurse!" I said and asked jokingly, "So will you also be offering personal massages as well?"

I wagged my eyebrows.

Hermione just blushed and smacked my arm.

I pretended to be in pain.

"Prat." Hermione said, smiling.

I just gave her a cheeky grin.

Part 4 Finished

AN: sobs chem is over…. sighs I can relax now. But I start Bio tomorrow… I don't mind though… I love Bio….

Thank you for all those who have been reading and consistently reviewing… What was originally a short, simple piece has now become a little more complicated… all because of the encouragement and attack of the plot bunnies! Hopefully it'll be better than what I originally had in mind….(With what I had in mind, I probably would have been done by now, though --;;;)

But I realized the story was more complicated…

Anyways, thank you! And as always, comments and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	6. Ron II

This was by the far the longest chapter….

I actually thought of breaking it up into two or three parts, but I knew you guys wouldn't like that. Plus I know a lot of you guys couldn't wait until the action started…. Well I guess it kinda starts….

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

"Ron!" cried Mom, as she rushed out of the Burrow to give me one of her famous hugs. She literally crushed me.

"Umm.. Mom, I can't breathe." I managed to say, which was hard to say, seeing as she was cutting off my air supply.

Mom immediately released me and stared fussing over my state. She asked me the usual questions about my health and if I was eating and sleeping regularly.

I of course would get no word in edgewise.

I just waited for her to drag me in and start piling food on my plate.

"Oh! I saw Hermione a few days ago!" my mom gushed, "She's looking so well!"

I just nodded and dug into my food.

My mom just sat across from me, smiling and chatting away.

"It's just a miracle, Ron, a miracle!" she said, her eyes sparkling with tears, "All these years!"

I didn't say anything; I just stuffed my face not to say anything. Even though I was beginning to lose my appetite.

"You know, Ron," Mom continued, "I'd lost hope, I really did. I know how much it hurt you and Harry."

I just nodded, not meeting her eyes.

I just kept shoveling food into my mouth, not really tasting anything.

"And now," Mom continued, "You guys can finally get married!"

My stomach clenched.

Mom bursted into tears, "I'm so happy!"

She was dabbing her eyes with the corner of her apron, smiling through her tears.

I managed a small smile.

I stopped eating.I had lost my appetite.

I watched awkwardly as my Mom sniffled and chatted to me about wedding plans.

"Have you guys settled on a date," She asked, "Of course there's no rush! You guys are young!"

She looked at me eagerly, waiting for my response. I gave her a weak smile.

"Well," I started, "Hermione and I haven't really discussed anything about the wedding."

"Oh! Of course!" Mom prattled, "There's no rush! No rush!"

I just smiled at her. I started pushing the food around my plate.

"So have you talked to her?" Mom asked eagerly, "I know you've been away for a month since she woke up."

"Umm" I said, nervously, "I've owled her a couple times…I've been really busy."

Mom gave me a sympathetic look then smiled, "Well you best be off then to see her! You can spend time with me later! You know Hermione's dying to see you!"

"Yeah" I said, staring at my plate.

I wasn't really planning to see her anytime soon.

It just seemed easier when away at games, but my coach heard about the situation, most likely Mom owled him, and he let me take a week off.

I had refused, but he insisted.

"_Come on Weasley," He insisted, "Can't keep you here when the love of your life just came back!"_

_He had urged me and patted me on the back._

"Well can you make it to dinner tomorrow?" Mom asked, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Harry and Hermione will be over. Along with Bill and his family and the twins! It'll be a family get-together!"

"Oh!" I said, startled by the news.

"I think Charlie can make it too." Mom continued, "They all want to see Hermione!"

"Umm," I said, "I don't know…"

Mom frowned at me. "Ron, you don't have work! Come! It's been awhile since the whole family got together!"

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

I didn't want to go.

I especially didn't think an evening with Harry glaring at me would be so great.

"Now, don't be such a workaholic, Ron" Mom said, "You're just like your father! I'm expecting you there!"

"Okay." I mumbled. Mom smiled then got up and started clearing the plates away.

I got up to help her, but she just shooed me away.

"Go see Hermione!" she said, as she pushed me out of the house, "She's staying at Harry's!"

I gave her a weak smile.

I wasn't looking forward to going there. It's like going into a hungry lion's den.

Hopefully, Harry's not there.

Maybe Hermione won't either.

I decided to go to Ginny and Lavender's shop first. I haven't seen Lavender in awhile and we haven't been in contact for the past month.

I guess they've been doing well. Their store is becoming well-known.

I went inside the shop and Lavender was with a customer. Ginny was usually on her break these times. I sat in a chair and waited while Lavender finished working with the customer.

I gave her a smile and waved when she noticed me, but she was too busy to greet me back.

I just thumbed through one of their catalogs, not really looking but keeping myself idly busy. When the last customer paid and left, I got up and went to her to give her a hug and a kiss.

She just walked away and started folding some clothes, ignoring me.

"Hey Lav" I said softly, trying to nuzzle her neck. She just shoved me aside and started folding more clothes.

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to hold her.

She ignored me.

She seemed mad at me.

Maybe because I didn't owl her often.

"Hey Lav," I said softly, "I was really busy. I'm sorry babe."

Lavender stiffened and still wouldn't talk to me.

"I really missed you." I said, hugging her and smelling her hair.

It always smelled nice.

Lavender just glared at me, not saying a word.

She was really mad.

I sighed.

"I'll owl more often" I said, trying to console her.

She just sniffed and ignored me.

"I'll owl everyday then!" I said, trying to make her smile, "Every hour!"

She just scowled at me and stalked away.

I started getting upset. I mean, I really was busy.

'And I did owl her occasionally. She was the one who didn't respond to any of them.'

'Why is she mad at me!' I thought, frustrated.

"When were you going to tell me?" Lavender suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

She threw some of the clothes she had been folding at me.

"WHEN?" shouted Lavender as she sent another sweater my way.

I ducked and covered.

"Lavender, what's wrong!"

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!" she shouted, throwing some pants at me.

"Lav!"

"WHEN?" she kept shouting, "WHEN YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED.!"

"Lavender!" I shouted, "What's the matter with you!"

"You should have told me!" she cried, "You should have told me about Hermione!"

I try to formulate a response, but I just froze.

"You knew!" she cried, "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

Lavender started crying. I moved to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, "YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Lav! Stop!" I tried to calm her down.

She slapped my hands away.

She was getting hysterical.

"You don't care!" she cried, "You don't care at all!"

Lavender started sobbing. I tried to console her.

But she pushed me away.

She wouldn't let me touch her.

I didn't leave.

I waited until she calmed down.

She was sobbing on the floor and I just stood over her, from a distance, watching awkwardly.

After awhile her sobs died down, and then she started sniffling.

I kept my distance, not wanting her to blow up again.

I didn't say anything. I waited for her to talk. I just waited until she calmed down.

It took her awhile, but she finally did.

She stood up and wiped her face with a tissue. I still kept my distance and just watched her walk over to the counter, to get more tissues.

I went to the back room where they had a mini fridge and got a bottle of water.

I cautiously handed it to her and she quietly took it.

Her eyes were still puffy and red and she was still sniffling.

I hated hurting her.

"You know who told me?" Lavender said, suddenly.

I shook my head.

"Harry." Lavender spat out bitterly.

I was surprised. I didn't think Harry would ever talk to Lavender.

"He showed up with Her, two weeks ago" She said, "I almost had a heart attack!"

I couldn't say anything.

"He told me you knew, Ron" Lavender said, staring at me, "you knew for awhile!"

I looked at her, feeling guilty.

"Lav, I-

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" She asked quietly.

"Or did you plan on telling me your wedding day!" She continued angrily.

She glared at me.

Then she looked at me sadly.

"Harry says that now that she's back things are going to change." Lavender said, her lip quivering.

"Are we going to change?" She asked sadly.

I didn't say anything.

"Are we?" She persisted, looking at me earnestly.

I tried to think of the right thing to say.

"I don't know," I finally said, honestly.

Tears filled her eyes at my response. My stomach clenched at the sight of them. I hated hurting her.

"So is it over between us?" She sniffled.

She looked hopeless and devastated.

"_Ron? Ron Weasley?" A woman's voice cried out from the restaurant._

_I'd been eating lunch there. It had been the first time I had eaten anything besides hospital food. _

_Harry had insisted I go out and eat. He wanted me to take a break. He had pushed me out of Hermione's room and told me to go take a shower and go eat._

_I reluctantly agreed, after he pointed out my BO and how it might aggravate Hermione._

_I was eating lunch at the local restaurant re-reading the recruiting letter I received from the Chudley Canons._

_I glanced up and saw Lavender calling me and waving me from the other side of the restaurant._

_We had made small chat about what was going on with our lives, when she saw the letter._

"_OH! Ron! Are you going to take the offer?" She asked me._

"_I don't know," I mumbled. Taking the job meant long practices and games away from home. _

_Away from Hermione._

"_What!" Lavender said looking scandalized, "But it's your dream!"_

"_It doesn't matter." I muttered, carelessly tossing the letter aside._

_Lavender snatched it. "Ron! This was your dream!" she insisted, "Don't give it up now!"_

"_I don't know." I said, evasively, not wanting to talk about it._

_Lavender looked at me sadly, and then said, "You know, you shouldn't put your life on hold. This is what you dream of doing since you were a little kid! Don't give it up!"_

_I didn't say anything._

_Lavender grabbed my hands, "What are you holding yourself back for? Hermione? You're going to stop living for her?"_

_I didn't say anything._

"_I'm not trying to be harsh, Ron," Lavender said quietly, "But it seems like your throwing your life away. And honestly I don't think that's what Hermione would have wanted."_

_I tried not to cry. I closed my eyes._

"_What do you think Hermione would want?" Lavender asked me softly._

"_She'd want me to play, "I said, quietly as I stared at her, "And live."_

_Lavender smiled._

"No." I finally answered after a long pause, "It's not."

Lavender looked both relieved and sad at my answer. She started crying. I went to hold her and this time she let me.

I didn't want to end things with Lavender.

I just couldn't. I mean, I love her.

'But what about Hermione' I thought.

I pushed away all the guilt and pain at the thoughts of Hermione.

I just didn't want to think about it.

"Ron!" squealed Hermione as she pulled me in the house. "You're back!"

I gave her a smile and a hug as she ushered me into Harry's living room. I looked into the room nervously to see if Harry was there.

Hermione must have read my thoughts because she said, "Harry's not home yet. He will be soon!"

She smiled at me as she went to the kitchen to get refreshments. I just sat awkwardly on the sofa, looking around.

There were a lot of books on the coffee table and ground. A lot of spell books and Healer manuals. There were also a lot of parchments scattered on the table and ground too.

I smiled.

'Same old Hermione' I thought.

Hermione came back with two glasses of juice. She blushed as she set the tray down and tried to clean up the table.

"Sorry," Hermione said, embarrassed, "It's a bit messy here."

"Alright." I said quietly, giving her a small smile. I grabbed one of the glasses and started drinking the juice.

It was weird.

We couldn't think of anything to say.

Hermione just sipped on her orange juice, smiling at me, without a word. And I couldn't really think of anything to say to her. I was too nervous.

I just busied myself with finishing the juice.

But after it was gone, I had to start talking to her.

"So..er.. How're things?" I asked awkwardly.

Hermione just smiled. "Things are fine. I've been mostly cooped up in the house reading."

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm trying to review all the spell work and I spent the past few weeks studying for my entrance exams." Hermione continued, "I'm thinking about being a Healer."

"Oh" was all I could manage to say.

Hermione just nodded. "I just finished the exams last week, I should be getting my results soon."

"You'll definitely pass," I said, "You're the brightest witch of the century!"

Hermione blushed at my comment.

"Well I won't be a Healer yet," She said, still pink, "I'll be a Healer-in Training for about a year or two then take the exam to get my license."

"Well you'll definitely pass and get it." I said, giving her a smile.

"Hopefully." She said shyly.

The conversation died down again as Hermione started sipping her juice.

I fiddled with my empty glass.

"So," Hermione began, "How's your training?"

"Good." I answered, "Lots of hard practices, but good."

"Good." Hermione said, smiling.

It got quiet again.

Hermione had finished her juice and set the empty glass back on the tray. I guess she felt awkward by the silence because she started fidgeting with hands.

It felt too awkward.

I just kept looking around the room. I glanced at some of the pictures on the mantel. Most were of us when we were at Hogwarts.

After awhile I glanced at Hermione and noticed her fixated on her hands. She was fiddling with a ring.

The ring I gave her.

Our engagement ring.

My stomach clenched at the thought.

"_Ron!" Hermione said, as I dragged her by the Lake. "What are you doing?"_

_I just laughed at her and led her to our tree by the Great Lake._

"_Come on, 'Mione," I said, grinning, "We've broken a hundred rules before that were far worse than having a midnight picnic by the lake!"_

_Hermione just rolled her eyes. _

_She started lecturing me about being 7th years and how as Head Boy and Girl, we were supposed to set a good example._

"_Come on 'Mione" I pleaded, "Just for an hour! We can sneak back in! Harry gave me his Invisibility Cloak. Filch won't catch us!"_

_Hermione gave me a disapproving glare, but relented as I conjured up a blanket. We sat down and I enlarged the picnic basket I had in my pocket. _

_Hermione laughed at me while I started eating. _

"_You're such a pig!" Hermione said jokingly._

"_Hey!" I said, offended by her remark, "I'm a growing boy!"_

"_You eat enough for ten growing boys!" she retorted, grinning._

_I started tickling her and she squealed, trying to escape._

_I loved listening to her laugh._

_I loved her smile._

_I loved her bushy hair and brown eyes._

_I proposed to her that night. _

_I figured it was the appropriate time and setting. We only had a Horcrux left to destroy then Voldemort. I knew the end was coming soon._

_I remember being so nervous and Harry trying to calm me down. _

_I was so worried that she would say no._

_And so happy when she said yes and we both started crying._

_What changed?_

"Ron?" Hermione asked me, out of the blue, "What's going on between you and Harry?"

"What?" I said, nervously, "Nothing's wrong."

Hermione frowned at me. "You're a terrible liar, Ron. You and Harry."

She crossed her arms and looked at me curiously, "Now tell me. Why are you guys acting so cold towards one another?"

"We're …fine, Hermione," I said, awkwardly, "We're not fighting. Nothing's wrong."

Hermione just gave a frustrated sigh. "You and Harry say that, but I know you guys are lying."

"I know you both," she continued, "And the Harry and Ron I know would not act like strangers to each other! They're best friends! Been that way since you guys were kids!"

"Things change." I said quietly, "People change."

Hermione dropped her arms and gave me a worried look, "How?"

"They just do." I mumbled evasively.

Hermione had a lost look on her face. She looked at me, concerned and reached for my hands.

Before she grabbed them, I heard the door slam.

"Hermione?"

It was Harry.

Hermione stood up and went to greet Harry.

Harry looked tired. He threw his duffel bag on the couch. It nearly hit me. But Harry hadn't noticed me then.

I watched Hermione fuss over Harry as he in return started interrogating her about her day and well-being.

"I'm fine, Harry!" Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

"Did the Healer-in-Training Vane stop by for your check-up?" Harry asked Hermione, seriously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, she came by a few hours ago, but I don't see the point now! I'm fine!"

"Still," Harry insisted, "We should take-

"Precautions," Hermione interrupted, "I know."

Harry noticed me then, on the couch.

His body stiffened.

Hermione noticed this and dragged Harry over to me.

"Ron came by an hour ago," Hermione said, "To visit."

Harry just stared at me.

"A whole hour!" Harry said sarcastically, "my, my! Are you sure you could spare it?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as she smacked his arm, she gave me an apologetic look.

"Be nice!" she told him.

Harry just grumbled.

"Now sit!" she ordered him, "I'll get us more refreshments!"

Harry sat at the farthest corner of the couch. He didn't make any eye contact with me.

Plus his body language indicated, he'd rather kiss the Giant Squid than even be near me.

I didn't even try to make conversation, but just waited for Hermione to return.

Harry was the same way.

Except it seemed like a long time before Hermione came back.

'What is she doing in there," I thought nervously, 'Is she picking and squeezing the oranges?'

I noticed Crookshanks come from one of the rooms. He mewed as he made over to Harry's lap. Harry started petting him. Crookshanks started purring.

Hermione came back with the drinks and we both thanked her as she sat between us, in the middle and handed us the drinks.

Crookshanks left Harry's lap to go onto Hermione's.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione crooned, "You're awake!"

Harry started petting Crookshanks, in Hermione's lap.

Crookshanks resumed his purring.

I felt out of place.

I guess Hermione sensed it because she tried to engage us in small chat.

She asked Harry about his day and about my job. We both gave her monosyllabic answers and only grunted to each other. Hermione seem frustrated with this.

It was just too awkward.

And it didn't help that Crookshanks was staring at me like I was another Scabbers or something.

I finally stood up to leave.

"Oh you're leaving already?" Hermione asked, disappointed.

"Umm yeah," I said evasively, "I have some…errands."

"What kind?" I heard Harry mutter. I saw Hermione give him a glare.

She tried to stand up, but Crookshanks wouldn't get off her lap.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, "Can you move for a second? Go to Harry!"

The cat wouldn't budge. He dug his claws into Hermione's pants and just glowered at me.

Harry was no help and just continued to pet the beast.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh as she tried to push Crookshanks off her lap to stand.

Harry was snickering and Hermione glared at him.

Finally she gave up and just gave me an apologetic smile.

I gave her a smile and gave her a look to indicate I was okay. I was about to leave when she called me from the couch.

"You're going to be there tomorrow?" Hermione asked hopefully, "Right?"

"Umm" I said.

I looked at Hermione's hopeful face and then Crookshanks' glowering face and Harry's smirking face.

"Yes," I said, being satisfied by watching the smirk fade off of Harry's face, "I won't miss it."

Hermione's face brightened. "Good, I'll see you then!"

Harry gave a snort.

I told her good bye and left.

As I left the house, I heard Hermione scolding Harry and Crookshanks.

"No, Ron!" Mom scolded, as she smacked my hands away from the bread she had freshly baked.

Fred and George snickered at me. "Is ickle Ronnikins hungry?

"Bugger off!" I muttered as I went to the living room, where Bill, Charlie and Dad were talking about some new legislation being passed.

Ginny hadn't showed up yet and Fleur was in the kitchen, getting on mom's nerves. Probably criticizing Mom's cooking.

The nieces and nephews were running down the stairs, playing with some gloopy substance that had a distinct WWW label on it.

I sensed a scolding from Mom to the twins later.

I watched the kids scramble around and laugh when the front door opened. It was Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione! Harry!" Mom cried as, she ushered them in, taking their coats, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" I heard Harry say.

Dad, Bill, Charlie and the kids all scrambled to see Hermione and Harry.

By the time we all got there, the twins were joking with the two of them, making Hermione blush. Everyone started greeting Hermione and shaking her hands and hugging her.

The kids all went to grabbed onto Harry's legs shouting, "Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!"

It was a bit chaotic and I could see Hermione was nervous.

Mom managed to usher us all to eat in the dining room.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said looking around, "You've expanded the Burrow!"

"Yes, yes!" Mom chirped, "We've added a couple bedrooms and bathrooms as well!"

We all sat at the table to start eating.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry and Mom on the right. Dad and Bill sat at the ends. I managed to sit directly across from her. The twins insisted, giving me overly large winks.

Hermione laughed at their antics.

We started to eat when Ginny finally arrived. We all greeted her from the table and she rushed to sit and eat.

Hermione gave her a pleasant greeting and Ginny smiled.

"You're wearing the robes!" Ginny said, smiling, "They look great!"

"Yes, it looks lovely on you!" Mom agreed.

Everyone agreed, even Fleur.

Hermione just blushed and gave me a shy smile.

Fred elbowed me hard and cleared his throat.

"Yeah," I said nervously, "you look very pretty."

Hermione blushed at my compliment.

The twins started hooting and the kids started laughing.

"You look beautiful" Harry said quietly which silenced everyone for a moment.

Hermione turned even redder at the compliment and just stared at her plate.

Mom started shoveling more food onto her plate, insisting that she eat more. The twins started poking fun at Mom's insistence and Charlie and Bill were giving me curious looks while Fleur whispered to Bill. Ginny was eating quietly, occasionally glancing at Harry, who was eating and occasionally glancing at Hermione while talking to Dad about Internet.

Hermione looked a bit embarrassed by the attention and kept looking at me, Harry or her plate.

I don't know if anyone noticed, but it seemed like for me, Hermione Harry and for some reason Ginny, that dinner was very awkward.

After dinner we all went to the living room while Mom brought out dessert. Everyone started talking to Hermione about their lives and what's going on.

Bill, Charlie and Fleur were whispering and kept giving me, Harry and Hermione furtive glances.

Later, I notice Ginny whispering something to Harry and them walking out. They tried to make it inconspicuous, but everyone noticed.

Mom just smiled and resumed talking to Dad about something. Fred and George were wagging their eyebrows, which made the kids burst into giggles.

Hermione looked a bit confused and awkward, but Bill and Charlie were keeping her occupied with something.

I later saw Ginny quietly leave. She looked like she'd been crying. She quietly made her escape and I saw Harry come back awhile later with an unreadable expression on his face.

Hermione saw the look and grew worried. I saw her leave Bill and Charlie to talk to Harry. She kept talking to him and occasionally glancing at me.

I decided to leave too.

And like Ginny I wanted to leave without anyone knowing.

I mean, I had spent a good amount of time today with the family and Hermione. I just wanted to go now.

I tried to sneak away and was out in the front yard when someone called me.

It was Harry and he didn't look too pleased.

I just ignored him and prepared to apparate when he stalked towards me.

"What the are you doing?" Harry hissed, glaring at me.

I just glared back. "I need to go now."

"Busy?" Harry asked coldly.

"Very." I snapped back. I prepared to apparate when Harry snatched my wand.

He started walking away from the house with it.

"Give me my wand, Harry!" I said angrily as I caught up with him. He moved away from me as I tried to grab it.

Finally I just snapped and tackled him to the ground. He didn't seem to mind as he started pummeling me.

He finally threw my wand in the pond.

I swore.

"What the hell is your problem!" I shouted. I ran to the lake, trying to fish it out.

Harry just glared at me, out of breath.

I got pissed, when I couldn't fish it out and went back at Harry to sock him.

"You bastard!" I shouted, "What is your fucking problem!"

"What's yours!" he shouted back as he pushed me away.

"Harry, stop being an ass!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Leave me alone!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN COME!" he shouted, "IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO _TRY_ AND TALK TO HER, WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN COME!"

I just glared at him.

"JUST STOP THIS, RON!" he shouted, "EITHER BE WITH HER OR LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP HURTING HER AND MESSING WITH HER FEELINGS!"

"WHAT ABOUT MINE!" I shouted back, "IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT HER YOU KNOW! SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE HURTING!"

"OH YOU'RE HURTING!" Harry shouted sarcastically, "Is Won-Won hurting? Is Lav-Lave hurting? WHAT ABOUT HERMIONE, YOU ASSHOLE! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU OR LAVENDER!"

We started fighting, when Bill and Charlie came out to stop us.

I just pushed Charlie away, wanting to hit Harry and shut him up.

"WHAT ABOUT HER, RON? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HERMIONE, BUT YOU CARE ABOUT THAT WHORE!" He shouted, trying to push Bill aside.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, POTTER!" I shouted angrily, "I LOVE LAVENDER!DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!"

I moved towards Harry when I heard my parents shouting.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Mom shouted as she tried to separate me and Harry.

Bill, Charlie and the twins somehow were trying to pull us away from each other.

I noticed some of the younger kids crying in Fleur and Dad's arms. The other kids were just staring at me and Harry in shock.

Mom was furious at the both of us and started scolding us then.

It was awhile before I noticed Hermione wasn't there.

Harry noticed and left in the middle of Mom's lecture. He quickly rushed into the Burrow, and then came back and apparated away.

Mom started crying as she started hitting me. My brothers all went to stop her, but I noticed the look on some of their faces.

It seemed like they wanted her to have a go at me.

Finally Dad ushered Mom and the kids in. Charlie and the twins were trying to comfort Mom as she cried into the house. Bill and Fleur were talking furiously about something.

Fleur sent a glare my way and flounced into the house.

Bill sighed and slowly walked towards me.

He looked a bit sad and disappointed, but he didn't scold me.

I didn't think anything he could say would bring me down lower.

I was at my lowest point.

Bill sighed as I sat down by the pond, frowning. He sat with me and noticed the bruise on my face.

He quickly performed a Healing spell. It must not have worked completely because I saw him grimace.

I just stared into the pond, not saying anything, trying not to cry.

I've never felt more horrible in my life.

Bill just sat with me there and as I started to calm down, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" he quietly asked.

I just let out a bitter laugh.

Part 6 Finished

AN: Hopefully you guys all liked this extra long chapter…. --;;;

Thank you for all those who have been reading and consistently reviewing… What was originally a short, simple piece has now become a little more complicated… all because of the encouragement and attack of the plot bunnies! Hopefully it'll be better than what I originally had in mind….(With what I had in mind, I probably would have been done by now, though --;;;)

But I realized the story was more complicated…

Anyways, thank you! And as always, comments and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	7. Hermione II

Ok I tried my best on this chapter… I still think it's crap… ;;;; just please bear with me! sobs

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

_It's always nice, under our tree by the Great Lake. I watch as the Giant Squid wiggles one of his tentacles before diving for its prey._

_There is a slight breeze on this sunny day and I just sit under the tree. Reading Hogwarts, A History. _

_It's so peaceful and serene. But I do not think it is heaven. For I never imagine heaven to make me feel so lonely._

_It's definitely not hell._

_It's just a place in-between. _

_It's just a peaceful place. Where I can read. _

_It's nice being here, relaxing and reading. There's no one here with me, but that's not too bad. _

I walked on the grounds of Hogwarts, headed towards the Great Lake.

It was dark, but I didn't care. I needed to go to my tree.

I saw the Great Lake in the distance. I ran towards it. I looked for my tree, but I couldn't find it.

I panicked.

The tree was supposed to be there!

Where was the tree!

I thought maybe it was too dark, so I lit my wand and looked around. There still was no tree.

I ran to the spot where it should have been.

There was a stump there.

My tree had been cut off.

My legs buckled under me at the sight and I started crying.

'Where did it go?'

I couldn't believe it was gone.

I crawled to the stump. I put my hand over it as I started to sob.

Everything's changed.

It's so different.

I hugged the stump and kept crying, mourning the loss of my security, my strength.

It was getting cold, but I didn't care.

After awhile, I sat up and reached into the pocket of my robe. I pulled out my shrunken copy of Hogwarts, A History, enlarged it and held onto it tightly.

Later, I cast a lighting spell with my wand, so I could read.

It was dark and cold, but I didn't care. I just kept turning the pages and reading.

I was shivering as I read.

I was there for a long time. Trying to find that place again.

I was trying so hard that I didn't notice Harry approach me. He stood in front of me and called my name.

He took off his coat and put it on me while trying to get me to stand up.

"No" I said, shaking my head furiously, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Hermione." Harry said, worried, "Let's get out of here, you'll get a cold!"

He grabbed my arm and tried to lift me up.

"NO!" I shouted, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Hermione!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"HERMIONE!"

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"HERMIONE, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Harry shouted as he shook me.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"DAMNIT HERMIONE!"

Harry grabbed me and reached inside his pocket. I tried to flail from his grasp. He fished out a small blue bottle and opened it. He held the bottle to my lips, and I tried to squirm away.

Harry cursed, but he managed to get me to drink it. I cried as the cold liquid went down my throat.

Harry held me close as I kept crying. He kept reassuring me and stroking my hair.

Slowly my sobs died down.

Harry didn't say anything, he just held me.

I just held onto him tighter, sniffling.

I felt more relaxed after awhile and Harry suggested that we go inside. I shook my head.

"Let's just stay here for awhile." I said, quietly.

Harry looked like he was about to refuse, but he relented and just cast a warming spell over the both of us. We didn't say anything, but we didn't fall asleep either. We just held each other, on the grass, by what once was our tree.

It started getting brighter as dawn approached. We watched as the sun rose on the Great Lake and everything around us grew brighter from the light.

I looked around. Everything appeared to be the same, but they were different. There were fewer flowers in the grass. And the grass wasn't as green as I remembered.

I looked back toward the castle and noticed it still looked the same, except it looks as though it had expanded a bit.

"They added more classrooms." Harry said, breaking the silence, "A lot more kids are enrolled now that the war is over."

I just nodded.

I looked up at Harry. He was still Harry, but he seemed to have gotten older.

"You've aged." I said quietly.

Harry gave a small chuckle, "I'm not ancient. I still insist I have my handsome boyish looks."

I gave him a small smile and put my head on his chest.

"What happened, Harry?" I asked, with my head still on his chest.

He paused for a second, before responding, "I don't know."

I grabbed the front of his robes. "Everything's changed."

"Yeah."

I looked up at him. "People changed."

Harry looked at me sadly and nodded.

Tears filled my eyes again.

"Why?" I asked, my voice quivering.

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at me sadly.

I put my head down on his chest again. We didn't say anything for awhile.

I was too hurt and confused. It's like I was in a different dimension. Everyone and everything was different. I thought maybe at my tree, I wouldn't feel so alone. But the tree was gone too.

I always felt so peaceful and secure, while reading under the tree. I only felt a bit of loneliness. Now being in this world, I thought I wouldn't anymore. But I was wrong.

I always felt I could adjust. I didn't when I was young and when I first found out I was a witch. Everything was so different and I was alone at the beginning, but I made it through somehow. I had my two best friends. Both whom I love so much.

But now I lost one of them. The one I thought would make my life complete.

But everything and everyone's changed so much. It's like life went on without me.

Even if it did, I thought feelings wouldn't change.

Love shouldn't change.

'But I guess I was wrong' I thought bitterly. 'Three years is a long time.'

It was a long time.

"How long was Ron seeing Lavender?" I asked quietly.

Harry froze for a moment. "I don't know, I only found out recently."

I just nodded.

"Did he ever miss me? Just a little bit?" I asked in a small voice.

Harry sighed and after a long pause he said, "Yes. He was a wreck when after you got in the accident."

That reassured me a bit.

"He wouldn't leave your room," Harry continued quietly, "He'd just spend days by your side, crying."

"What changed?" I asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry looked at me sadly, and looked so guilty. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him, slightly confused.

"I changed him," He said, tears forming in his eyes, "I made him change."

I felt a rush of hurt and betrayal run through my body.

"I told him to move on" Harry said, now crying, "I told him you wouldn't want him to put his life on hold."

"No I wouldn't" I said quietly, I stared down at my lap.

"I just wanted him to start living again, Hermione," Harry said, "He was so devastated when you got hurt! He wouldn't do anything. He just stopped living!"

Tears were pouring down Harry's cheeks. I didn't say anything, but I felt some of my anger ebb away.

"I didn't mean for him to just leave you completely!" Harry cried, "I swear! I didn't!"

I watched Harry cry as he begged for me to forgive him.

I felt so numb. I watched my arms go around hugging him and heard myself reassure him, telling him it was alright. Harry slowly calmed down and held onto to me tightly.

I felt so angry at Harry, but I knew it wasn't his fault.

It wasn't even Ron's fault.

It wasn't mine.

I could have taken it out on Harry and just pound and berate him, but it wouldn't make the pain go away.

Besides, Harry was hurting so much already.

We were both hurting so much.

"It's not your fault," I told him quietly, "It's not yours and not mine."

Harry just sniffled and held onto me tighter.

"And it's not Ron's fault too." I said, my voice quivering, "It's no one's fault."

Harry looked at me incredulously and looked like he wanted to protest. I shook my head.

"Think about, Harry," I tried to say firmly, "It's been three years! You said yourself that he was putting his life on hold for me. I wouldn't want that!"

"But-

"He moved on!" I continued, "He started living again. He started being happy."

"But-

"I know the way he moved on wasn't the proper way, but he did," I said, "He's happy now."

Harry didn't say anything.

"And I'd rather have Ron moving on and being happy," I said, my voice unsteady, "then him pining and wasting away for me!"

Harry didn't say anything, he just clenched his hands. I stared straight at Harry.

"I'm not saying I'm not mad at him," I said, "I'm not saying I'll forgive him."

I shook my head. "I'm saying I understand."

Harry looked at me sadly.

I tried to smile through my tears. "You know, for him it was three long years, but for me it was like it was just yesterday that he proposed."

My heart clenched at the thought. Ron and me. Now it's Ron and Lavender.

Tears poured down my cheeks. "It just hurts so much!"

Harry held me again as I continued to cry.

I didn't know if I could stop. But I did. And the pain was still there.

"Maybe it would have been better it I didn't wake up." I said quietly, "It would have been better for everyone if I had just died."

Harry stiffened then glared at me.

"Don't you dare say that!" he said harshly, "Don't you dare!"

I smiled at him sadly, "Wouldn't it have made things easier? I mean you wouldn't be fighting with Ron."

Harry shook his head.

"You guys wouldn't act like strangers," I continued, "And Ginny wouldn't be so unhappy."

Harry looked startled.

"I'm not that dense, Harry." I said, smiling sadly.

"No." Harry said, shaking his head, "It wouldn't. I'd rather have you alive than dead!"

I didn't say anything. Harry lifted my chin.

"Things and people change," Harry said, looking directly at me, "But you being dead is not a change I would ever want!"

I didn't say anything.

"It sucks that everything changed," Harry said, more strongly, "But the world is better with you in it. My life is better with you in it!"

I gave him a small smile as tears filled my eyes.

"I told you before," Harry said, "Don't feel like you've fallen behind. Don't play catch up. It's not worth it."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Don't try to catch up, Hermione," he said, "There's no need."

"Besides," He said, "the only person you should worry about catching up to is me and I don't think you've ever fallen behind!"

He grinned at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Come on!" Harry said, "It's cold."

He pulled me to my feet. He picked up my book and wand and made me put on his coat.

"You know it's been awhile since I ate breakfast in the Great Hall." Harry said as we started walking.

"Those meals were nice." I said, thinking about our times at Hogwarts.

Me, Harry and Ron.

"Then let's go!" Harry said as he dragged me too the castle.

I just let him

"I think we should contact Healer –in-Training Vane so she can give you a checkup!" Harry said, when we went back home.

I frowned, "I just saw her yesterday!"

"Well that was before you decided to catch pneumonia by staying out the whole night!" Harry said as he went to contact St. Mungo's.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll be fine, Harry! I'll just take a Pepper-Up potion!"

"Still" Harry insisted, stubbornly.

I just rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to make some tea. As I put the kettle on the stove I noticed an owl tapping at the window.

I let him in and took the letter from his beak. It was from St. Mungo's.

My exam results.

I quickly ripped them open. I read my results then froze.

"Ok Hermione," Harry said, walking into the kitchen, "She'll stop by later today."

He noticed me standing there with my mouth open. He frowned, and then he noticed the letter in my hands.

"Well?" he asked be eagerly, "Did you pass?"

I just nodded.

Harry broke into a grin. "We should go celebrate!"

I just smiled then stopped, "Wait don't you have to go to training?"

Harry stopped smiling.

"Well, I'm sure I can get out of it," He said with a weak smile.

I frowned at him.

"Go to work!" I ordered him.

"It's fine," He said, "I'll just call in sick!"

He cowered under my gaze.

"No." I said firmly, "I refuse to let you miss more training."

"But Hermione-

"No." I said sternly, "Go to work!"

Harry grumbled.

"We can celebrate later." I said, smiling.

Harry sighed. "Fine! We better!"

I just smiled then ushered him to go change and leave. "You're going to be late!"

Harry just grumbled as he went to change.

I re-read my letter, still in shock that I passed. They sent an additional letter saying I was to receive my uniform in a few days.

'Wow' I thought, 'I'm going to be working at St. Mungo's'

It felt surreal.

Only a month ago I was still an 18 year old, Hogwarts graduate with a fiancé.

Now I'm working at St. Mungo's.

'Where did the time go by?' I thought a bit sadly.

I sighed as I thought about what to do.

I have a job now. I'm 21. And I'm not getting married.

I took a deep breath.

'Life goes on' I thought, 'and I should too.'

I looked at my ring.

My hands shook as I took it off.

I closed my eyes tightly to force the tears back.

I looked at my left hand.

There was still a crease where the ring was. I rubbed it a little bit, and then I put the ring in my pocket.

I took a deep breath and decided to clean the house, busying myself.

I dusted the rooms, put my books away and even vacuumed.

As I closed the lid to the washer, putting in the last load of laundry, I noticed my left hand.

The crease was gone.

It was like there was never a ring there.

Part 7 Finished

AN: sigh this chapter should have been better…. ;;;; I thought it was a bit lacking in something grumbles and apologizes I don't think I'm so good at writing emotional scenes.

Thank you for all those who have been reading and consistently reviewing… What was originally a short, simple piece has now become a little more complicated… all because of the encouragement and attack of the plot bunnies! Hopefully it'll be better than what I originally had in mind….(With what I had in mind, I probably would have been done by now, though --;;;)

But I realized the story was more complicated…

Anyways, thank you! And as always, comments and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	8. Ginny II

I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I was so busy with classes and laundry… --

Hopefully this chapter can make it up for you guys!

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

I watched as Lavender was helping Mrs. Mitchell with some new designs that came in last week. I saw Lavender manage a short laugh, while trying to hide her grimace as Mrs. Mitchell kept insisting that she come over for dinner this weekend and meet her lovely grandson.

"Ummm well, I really can't, Mrs. Mitchell!" Lavender said, all flustered as she shot a glance to me, for a millisecond, "I'm really busy with the shop and all!"

Mrs. Mitchell just smiled and waved her hand, "Oh! I'm sure you could spare an evening."

"You have a partner." Mrs. Mitchell said as she glanced towards me, "I'm sure you could spare a few hours."

Lavender sputtered for a minute. I knew she would cave into Mrs. Mitchell's insistence.

I came forward.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mitchell," I said as I walked towards them.

"The thing is Lavender is dating one of my brother's, Ron," I said quietly, "They're very serious."

Lavender looked at me startled.

Mrs. Mitchell's hopeful face fell.

"Well, then I guess you shouldn't, Miss Brown." Mrs. Mitchell said, disappointed. She gathered her coat and bag.

"Well I must be leaving," Mrs. Mitchell said, coolly, "Good day to you both!"

Lavender looked nervously at me, as Mrs. Mitchell left in a huff.

I didn't say anything and just started cleaning up the shop. I could feel Lavender watching me, but I didn't say anything.

"Ginny?" Lavender said timidly, watching me fold some clothes.

"I know," I said, calmly, "I knew for awhile."

Lavender turned red and just nodded.

After awhile she asked me quietly, "Are you mad?"

My hands clenched around the shirt I was holding.

I didn't know how I wanted to answer that.

I was angry at her and Ron, but I also knew they didn't do it on purpose.

'But still' I thought bitterly, 'The couples have changed. With me as the sore thumb.'

Ron and Lavender and Harry and Hermione.

And poor old Ginny with no one.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I waited nervously as I knocked on the door to Harry and Hermione's place.

I had heard about the fight after I left at the Burrow, a couple days ago. I would have met up with Hermione sooner, but I just needed some time.

To sort things out.

To sort feelings out.

Hermione opened the door and gave me a small smile. I gave a small smile back and walked into the living room.

I noticed a huge box on the coffee counter as Hermione went to get refreshments. I just sat down, awkwardly, on the couch.

I observed Hermione as she came back with the drinks. She looked a bit pale and tired, like she wasn't getting enough rest. Her frizzy hair was in a messy ponytail. And it looked like she had just gotten out of bed. She was wearing sweats. I noticed her hands.

The ring was gone.

She noticed my stare.

"I figured it would be the logical thing to do." Hermione said calmly, trying to smile, as she rubbed her bare finger.

I just nodded. Hermione started coughing as she reached in her pocket to get a small bottle.

Hermione gave a small grimace as she told me, "Cough medicine. I have to take it under the Healer's orders for a week."

I gave a small smile, "Harry must have been upset."

Hermione frowned. "Yes. He was. Being so overprotective as usual."

I gave a small chuckle. "He just cares about you."

Hermione blushed at my comment. She looked at me with an apologetic look on her face.

I just gave her a small smile and told her to take the medicine. Hermione frowned a little as she did.

I watched her gagged a bit as she took a sip of some juice.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit messy," Hermione apologized after she was done, "I just received my uniform from St Mungo's and had all this paperwork to fill out."

"Uniform?" I asked.

Hermione gave me a small smile. "I passed the exams. I will be a Healer-in-Training at St. Mungo's."

"That's terrific!" I exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I found out on Sunday."

Her smile faded a bit.

"So umm," I said, trying to change the subject, "They give you a uniform."

Hermione nodded as she pointed to the box. I looked inside. There were two standard white shirts along with a pair of white pants and skirt. There was a white hat and white, regulation shoes. They even had a sweater and tan pantyhose.

I fingered the pantyhose. And gave Hermione a look.

"The might as well given you a matching white panty and bra set!" I joked.

Hermione blushed. She smiled and dug through the box to pull out a small black box.

"This is my favorite." Hermione said as she opened the box.

Inside was a gold nametag pin with '**Healer-in-Training** **_H. Granger' _**on it. I watched Hermione's eyes brightened as she traced the letters of her name on the pin.

"It's perfect," I said quietly, smiling.

Hermione gave me a smile and sighed. "It feels weird that I'm going to be working at St. Mungo's"

"It just seems like yesterday that I graduated," Hermione continued quietly, "and now I'm an adult. With a job."

I watched Hermione as she closed her eyes.

"It seems like yesterday when it was just all four of us, students at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"You and Ron." I said quietly.

Hermione nodded, "and you and Harry."

I froze at her words.

Hermione looked at me sadly.

"But things changed," Hermione said, "Didn't they?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I nodded.

I clutched onto my purse, trying hard not to cry.

"It's Ron and Lavender,.. " Hermione said quietly.

"And You and Harry." I finished softly.

Hermione looked at me with a slightly bewildered face. She shook her head furiously.

"No," Hermione said strongly, "You're wrong."

I gave her a small smile, as I stood up to leave.

Hermione stood up with me and followed me to the door.

"Ginny-

"You better not come outside," I said quietly, interrupting her, "Harry wouldn't want you to go out in this weather."

Hermione didn't say anything as she watched me leave.

I waited patiently at the front desk of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. It was soon Harry's lunchtime. I was hoping I could see him.

I heard him joking with some colleagues as he came to the front. I stood up and waited for him to notice my presence.

His colleagues noticed me first and quickly excused themselves. Harry just stood, watching me with an unreadable expression.

"Are you busy?" I asked calmly, "Can we have lunch together?"

Harry looked like he wanted to refuse, but he relented. We quietly walked to a local diner.

We ordered our food and waited quietly for our food to come.

"How was your day?" I asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"It was fine."

He asked me about my day and I told him the same. Our orders then came and so we started eating.

I wanted to tell him and get it over with, but it so hard.

I didn't know how to start.

I had done a lot of thinking since our last conversation.

I had sorted out my feelings.

"I saw Hermione today." I said quietly. Harry stopped eating for a moment.

"She seems excited about her new job." I commented.

Harry nodded. "She wants to start soon, but I think she should wait until she recovers completely from her cold."

I felt a pang in my heart at his comment.

I watched him eat, quietly as I mustered up the courage to what I needed to say.

"About what we talked about last time.." I started, nervously.

Harry stiffened as he had a dark expression on his face.

"I've done a lot of thinking," I continued looking at my plate, "and I don't think we should refund our trip."

Harry looked like he was about to protest, but I cut him off.

"I don't mean we should go, Harry," I said firmly, as I prepared to tell him my decision.

"_This isn't the time to be going on a trip, Ginny." Harry said sternly, as he prepared to walk back into the Burrow._

"_But we've prepared for this trip for a year now!" I said, angrily, as I pulled on his arm, "Why can't we go!"_

_Harry glared at me. "I can't just leave Hermione alone for Christmas! Who's she going to spend it with? Ron and Lavender!"_

_Harry brushed off my arm as he prepared to go inside. I pulled him back._

"_Hermione can go stay with her parents!" I said, frustrated; "Besides she should spend Christmas with her family!"_

_Harry glared at me. He stepped closer to me._

"_There's a man on the loose that's trying to hurt Hermione," Harry said, fiercely, "I don't think it's safe!"_

"_You don't think she'll be safe without you!" I snapped back._

_Harry looked slightly taken aback, but he glared at me. _

"_No!" Harry snapped back. _

_I felt tears forming in my eyes at his answer and my realization. _

_It wasn't us anymore._

"_Would you have gone on the trip with me, if Hermione's attacker was caught and she was safe?" I asked quietly, staring at him._

_Harry didn't say anything. He refused to meet my gaze. _

_I knew the answer._

"Take Hermione." I said.

Harry was silent.

I reached into my purse and took out the trip tickets. I laid them in front of him.

"Take her." I said quietly.

Harry didn't move. I got up to leave. I grabbed my things and paid my half of the bill.

"Gin" Harry called out, as I prepared to walk out.

I just gave him a small smile then left.

The tears didn't come until after a few steps. I didn't even try to stop them. I just kept walking, even though my tears were blinding my vision.

I was just proud that I was able to hold them in for so long.

I fished for my keys in my bag. It wasn't there.

Shit.

Was it at the diner?

It was two hours later and I needed to get my portfolio from my apartment. I swore then quickly apparated near the diner. I went inside and asked the manager if he found my keys.

"No." He said, shaking his head, looking puzzled.

'Darn,' I thought, 'Did Harry have them? Or did I leave them with Hermione?'

I knew I'd rather see Hermione than Harry so I went back to Harry and Hermione's place. Fortunately Harry was still at work.

I knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. It was strangely quiet.

I knocked a couple times. Still no answer. I figured that she went somewhere, but thought it was odd.

'It's too cold' I thought, 'she wouldn't be out in her condition.'

I walked towards the back of the house.

That's when I noticed the back door was open.

There was glass everywhere.

Harry, Remus and a couple other Aurors came as soon as I flooed them. Remus was trying to calm Harry down as I looked furiously at the mess of the kitchen and living room.

Hermione and Ron were quickly transported to St. Mungo's. They were both unconscious, but it looked like Ron had taken a tougher beating.

Harry was furious when he first saw them.

"_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Harry shouted, shaking me._

_Remus pulled him off me as the other Aurors contacted St. Mungo's. They were here in a flash. Thanks to the private connection Harry had built for St. Mungo's to his home._

I had stopped crying and was trying to clean up, when I noticed Crookshanks. He had something red on his paws. Blood.

"Harry!" I shouted. Harry and Remus quickly came as they both noticed Crookshanks.

"Blood." Stated Remus as he frowned.

"Was Hermione bleeding!" Harry furiously asked us both.

"No." I said, vigorously shaking my head, "Neither was Ron."

"Then that means…" Remus started.

"It's the attacker's!" Harry finished, his jaws tightening.

Remus ordered the other Aurors to come and take Crooskahnks.

"We'll do a blood test at the ministry." Remus said.

I let out a sigh of relief. They could track down the attacker.

I noticed Harry frowning.

"Harry?" I asked quietly, touching his arm.

I noticed him staring at the mess. There were books and papers scattered everywhere. Hermione and Ron had put up a struggle. Her uniform clothes were rumpled and scattered in a heap, out side the box.

I went to pick up her nametag that was nearby.

Harry noticed the nametag.

"Her uniform." I said, trying not to cry.

Harry's jaw tightened, as he surveyed the nametag and her uniform. He had a dark look on his face.

He stalked back to Remus and the other Aurors.

"Let's go to St. Mungo's now!" Harry ordered, "Crookshanks too!"

They all looked startled, but Harry whispered something into Remus ear and he agreed.

"All right we'll go to St. Mungo's!" Remus said.

"But what about the blood test?" I asked, confused.

"We can do it there." Harry said sternly as he prepared to leave.

At St. Mungo's, I saw Bill trying to comfort Lavender. Harry stiffened at her sight.

He quickly strode past her to talk to the Head Healer. She listened to what he was saying, furiously and nodded her head.

Lavender saw me and quickly came rushing to me, bursting into tears.

"He's still unconscious!" Lavender said sobbing, "Who did this!"

I just held her a reassured her.

We waited as the Aurors brought Crookshanks in. He hissed at the sight of Lavender. Lavender looked startled and shrieked in surprise.

Harry retrieved Crookshanks from the Aurors and whispered something into Crookshanks' ear. He seemed to calm down. Harry then stared at Lavender.

Lavender felt nervous under Harry's penetrating gaze as she started shaking. Her purse fell out of her lap onto her feet. She picked up the bag from her white shoes. Harry glared at her.

"What's that on your hand, Lavender?" Harry asked coolly

Part 8 Finished

AN: Sorry!1 I should have posted this sooner, but I was exhausted…. I shall definitely update by tomorrow…

The MAIN REASON being that the next chapter WILL NOT be the last chapter… I know I said 8 or 9 but now I'm looking at 10 or 11…maybe 12… but I shall be done with the series, (hopefully) by Monday….

Thank you for all those who have been reading and consistently reviewing… What was originally a short, simple piece has now become a little more complicated… all because of the encouragement and attack of the plot bunnies! Hopefully it'll be better than what I originally had in mind….(With what I had in mind, I probably would have been done by now, though --;;;)

But I realized the story was more complicated…

Anyways, thank you! And as always, comments and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	9. Harry III

Ever since the second chapter, I have been waiting to write this chapter! I loved how you guys had your guesses and theories about who the supposed killer is. Is it Lavender? Ginny? Ron? Harry? Or maybe… it was… Hermione… ooooh Plum is being a bit silly, had too much soda

Well I hope you guys like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it…. I still have like 2 chapters left… technically one….to tie up all the HHr romance and stuff… I just realized, it doesn't really seem much like and HHr romance….

Maybe I should change the category to Drama/Mystery

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary__: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… _**

Even though I'm still angry at Ron and I know our friendship will never be the same, I still am worried about him.

It's hard enough to have Hermione in an accident; I don't need to lose Ron too. I don't want to lose any of them.

It frustrated me that once again it was my fault that both of them were hurt. It was my fault that Hermione was hurt and out for three years and my fault that Ron moved on.

Now, it's my fault again. It's like it never ends.

_Remus pulled me aside at St. Mungo's._

_"Harry," Remus said, putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. _

_I just took a deep breath and tried to put on a strong face._

_"I know who did it." I said, calmly. I gave Remus a look. _

_Remus nodded._

I couldn't go into Hermione's room yet. I felt I would breakdown and go after the attacker. I'd probably end up in Azkaban for what I would do. Hermione would kill me. She would scold me for jeopardizing my career and future.

'But it would be worth.' I thought darkly, gripping my wand.

I retrieved Crookshanks from one of the Aurors, he seemed upset with Lavender. Crookshanks was always unusually intelligent. Like Hermione. He knew something was up between Ron and Lavender. He kept and hissing at her. I had to calm him down.

That's when I noticed it and my previous anger at Ron returned.

Lavender turned white when I mentioned her hand. She tried to cover it, but I had already seen it.

Ginny who was sitting by Lavender, trying to comfort her, looked confused then looked down at Lavender's hand, before Lavender covered it.

Ginny gasped.

Even though Lavender's hand was trying to cover it. Some of the gold wedding band peak between her fingers and shone in the fluorescent lights of the hospital.

I looked darkly at the ring.

My jaw tightened at the thought. 'Not even a week.'

Lavender looked fearfully at me. I just met her eyes.

"I guess congratulations are in order." I said coolly.

Ginny was speechless. Lavender didn't say anything, she just held onto her bag tightly.

Just then Healer-in Training Vane along with the Head Healer came.

The Head Healer addressed all of us.

My body stiffened when the Healer addressed Lavender as Mrs. Weasley. The Healer told us that fortunately Ron and Hermione received only minor concussions and head injuries. Hermione can leave when she wakes up, but Ron will have to stay for a couple days. It seemed that Ron had taken the heavier beating.

Lavender bursted into tears. Ginny tried to comfort her.

Crookshanks started hissing again. This frightened the Healers and Healer-in-Training Vane.

I quietly whispered to Crookshanks, "Calm down. We'll get the person."

Crookshanks begrudgingly complied with my request. But he still glowered.

"Mr. Potter," the Head Healer asked, "Will you want us to perform the blood test?"

"No," I said calmly, "We would just like to use your facilities, but a person from the Ministry will conduct the test. We just need to use one of your labs."

"Blood?" Lavender asked, fearfully.

"There was blood on Crookshanks paws," Ginny explained and quickly added, noting Lavender's fear that it was not Ron's or Hermione's.

"The blood was the attacker's" I said quietly, "Crookshanks attacked the person."

Lavender's eyes grew wide.

"We will perform the blood test here and match it with our database of criminal profiles." Remus said, "Hopefully there will be a match."

Lavender's eyes grew wider.

"But what if the person is a first time offender?" Bill asked, a bit perplexed.

"Then no results will match up." Remus said, a bit disappointed. "The database only contains the DNA of registered offenders along with all the Ministry workers. It's standard protocol."

"Yes, along with the staff here at St. Mungo's" the Head Healer added, "It's a mandatory for all workers in health facilities to donate their DNA and have their medical record on file, but only for health and liability purposes."

"So if it was a regular citizen with a non government or non-health care related job, they can virtually be untraced." Bill concluded, sounding defeated.

"But then I say we asked people to volunteer their DNA," I announced, "if that is the case."

"But we can't ask everyone in London to donate their DNA!" Ginny said, a bit frustrated, "That's a violation of individual rights!"

"We have a list of potential suspects." Remus said calmly, staring at me, "And we'll only ask them, if we have to."

I just stared back at him.

"Hopefully those few individuals will cooperate." I said stiffly.

"How long will it take to produce the results?" asked Bill.

"We'll run them through tonight and get the results by tomorrow morning." Remus said, "We'll have the person by noon. Hopefully."

Bill nodded.

Lavender looked up at me. "So will know who hurt Ron?"

I gave her a slight, cold nod, "And Hermione."

I brushed the stray strands of hair from Hermione's face. I looked around and sighed, depressed at the thought that yet again, Hermione was in a hospital bed.

It was always her.

I wished that for just once it was me that got hurt. Rather than those close to me.

I was so tired. I held her hand and rested my head by her side, on the bed. I wasn't intending to fall asleep, but her soft, even breathing, lulled me to sleep.

I awoke later, getting ready for tonight.

Hermione was till asleep so, I just made sure she was tucked in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Visiting hours will soon end, but I had special permission from the Head Healer to stay overnight.

I walked quietly over to Ron's room and noticed Lavender sitting next to his side, sleeping. She was holding his left hand. His right arm was in a sling. It had been badly broken.

Ron had a couple bruises on his face as well. It looked painful, but he seemed to be resting peacefully. I turned to leave, when Lavender shifted and awoke. She noticed me then.

She looked at her watch and noticed that visiting hours would be over soon. She kissed him softly on the cheek, and stood up to leave.

"It won't be a good idea to stay tonight," I said quietly, "But I you can stay overnight tomorrow. I've talked it over with the Head Healer. She can bend the rules for you."

Lavender looked a bit surprised.

I turned to leave when she stopped me.

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone." Lavender said quietly, "honestly."

I took a deep breath and shuddered. Even though I was angry at her and Ron, I understood.

"I know." I said, turning to face her.

"You know I would have waited for him, but after this week, I'm all he has!" Lavender said, as she started to cry, "Bill and Ginny are the only ones in his family that will talk to him now!"

"He had nobody!" Lavender continued, as she wiped her tears, "So we just went on ahead and did it. We got married."

I didn't say anything.

"We're the only ones in each other's world!" Lavender said desperately, through her tears. "Just us!"

I watched her as she sniffled and rummaged through her purse for a handkerchief.

"His family will understand with time." I said quietly, "They'll forgive him."

Lavender just nodded.

I sat in the dark, thinking about Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Hermione.

Our lives didn't turn out like I expected them to. I don't think anyone expected it. But strangely, I understand.

Things happen. People change. Feelings change.

But do we regret them?

I really don't think so.

I stiffened at the sound of the door knob being turned. I had my wand prepared as the door opened and a figure quietly slipped in through the dark. The person quietly walked to the lab table. I quickly flipped on the switch.

The person jumped in shock at the sudden illumination of the room. I waited as the person's eyes adjust to the brightness of the light.

"Isn't your shift over by now, Romilda?" I asked calmly, standing by the door. Healer-in-Training Vane looked a bit startled by my use of her first name.

"Mr. Potter!" she said, putting her hand to her chest, "You startled me!"

I just gave her a cool smile. "What are you doing here?"

Romilda looked nervously at me. "Oh!... I had some supplies I needed to get!"

"At this hour?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Pretty late to be getting supplies. Also seems like the wrong room too. What kind of supplies did you need?"

"Just a few medical instruments?" Romilda said, evasively, "You wouldn't know what they were."

"Try me," I said as I folded my arms, "Hermione's becoming a Healer and I prepped for weeks on Medical instruments, practices methods, etc, etc."

"Oh." Romilda said.

"Yes, Hermione just passed." I said calmly, "She's a Healer-in-Training now. Just like you."

"Oh," Romilda said giving a small smile, "How nice! We can work together!"

I shook my head.

"I doubt it." I said coolly.

Romilda had a nervous expression on her face, as I stepped closer to her.

"You guys have a pretty strict dress code for workers here at St. Mungo's," I said prodding her long sleeve white shirt with my arm, "White hat, white shirt, white skirt…"

"…and white shoes." I said, pointing my wand at her feet.

"Well yes," Romilda said uneasily, "I guess we do."

"I guess you forgot to take your work shoes off when you put on your Deatheater costume." I said evenly.

Romilda turned white at my comment.

She started sputtering.

"Mr. Potter!" Romilda said, alarmed, "What are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about you dressing up like a Deatheater and trying to suffocate Hermione!" I said.

"And I'm talking about you breaking into my house, with the floo connection, attacking my friends, and making it look like a break-in!" I added angrily. I stepped closer to her.

I grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt.

"Got in an accident?" I asked calmly, holding her bandaged wrist, "It looks like something bit and scratched you!"

Romilda pulled her arm away.

She glared at me. "I don't have to stand here and listen to this!"

She moved towards the door. I blocked her and pointed my wand at her.

She froze.

"You haven't changed a bit," I said, quietly smirking at her.

"Actually you did," I added, with a small smile. "You just got nastier."

Romilda's face contorted in anger as she raised her hand to slap me.

I grabbed her hand.

"At first it was just your self-assured, snobby attitude and your love potions," I said angrily, "Now it's attempted murder!"

She tore her hand away from me.

"You don't know!" she said, angrily, "All these years!"

I glared at her, my wand raised.

"ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU NEVER PAID ATTENTION!" Romilda shouted.

"SHE WAS ENGAGED! SHE WAS IN A COMA! FOR THREE YEARS! AND YOU STILL DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION!" Romilda continued, "SHE WAS PRACTICALLY DEAD! AND YOU WOULDN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT HER!"

"What does that show you?" I snapped back, "It shows that I would never ever consider you! I'D CHOOSE A LIVING CORPSE OVER YOU!"

Romilda bursted into tears at my words.

"I'VE WAITED ALL THESE YEARS, HARRY!" she sobbed, "AND YOU STILL DIDN'T EVEN PAY ATTENTION WHEN SHE WAS JUST LYING THERE!"

"So you tried to kill her!" I said angrily, "SO YOU COULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE!"

"She was gone!" Romilda said through her tears, "She might as well have been dead!"

"But she isn't now." I said coolly, "She's alive and well."

Romilda looked sadly at the floor.

I glared at her as Aurors bursted through the door and arrested her.

"Everyone moved on, Harry." Romilda said, sadly as they dragged her away, "Why couldn't you?"

"I did," I said, coolly, "I moved on with her."

I felt soft, warm hands moving through my hair. I stirred and saw Hermione awake, running her hand through my hair. I had been sleeping with my head on her bed.

Hermione smiled as I awoke.

"This time I woke up before you!" Hermione said, smiling.

I childishly stuck out my tongue. "It was only a couple hours!"

Hermione smiled. "As opposed to three years."

I just held her hand.

We just sat in silence, holding hands.

"Do you know the story of Rip Van Winkle?" Hermione suddenly asked.

I shook my head.

"It's about a man who falls asleeps and wakes up 20 years later." Hermione explained.

"Oh." I said.

"I feel kind of like him." Hermione said softly.

I frowned. "I was thinking you were more like Sleeping Beauty."

Hermione blushed and laughed.

"I'm no beauty," Hermione said, shaking her head.

I disagreed with her. 'Very strongly.'

"Besides," Hermione said, "Sleeping Beauty just woke up and lived happily ever after."

"And Rip Van Winkle didn't?" I asked, frowning.

"Well he did," Hermione said, biting her lip, "But the story says more on how Rip was able to readjust to life after 20 years than in Sleeping Beauty."

"In Sleeping Beauty," Hermione continued, "she just wakes up after 100 years and lives happily ever after. It seems too unrealistic."

"But they both ended up happily ever after." I said, still a bit confused, "Just because you don't know how Sleeping Beauty adjusted to life, doesn't mean she didn't."

"I'm sure Sleeping Beauty also had to adjust to life 100 years later and lived happily ever after." I said, in deep thought.

Hermione's forehead crinkled in thought. "I guess."

"Like I said before," I said, holding her hand, "I think you're more of a Sleeping Beauty than some old man."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Besides," I said, quietly stroking her hand, with my thumb, "You can retell the story and add in just how Sleeping Beauty readjusted to life."

"You can tell _how_ she lived happily ever after." I added, giving her a smile.

Hermione gave me a small smile.

"And it's so you, Hermione!" I joked, "Fixing and reediting things. Always did with my homework!"

Hermione smacked my hand.

"And you're too violent!" I cried, moaning in mock pain.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Part 9 Finished

AN: I really, really thought one of you guys I'm sure a number of you did got the very few subtle hints as to whom Hermione's attacker was…. It was just so easy to pick on Lavender…well I made it seem so ;;;

And for those who do not know who the character is, I suggest you reread HBP, or check on Lexicon and look up the name….

Thank you for all those who have been reading and consistently reviewing… What was originally a short, simple piece has now become a little more complicated… all because of the encouragement and attack of the plot bunnies! Hopefully it'll be better than what I originally had in mind….(With what I had in mind, I probably would have been done by now, though --;;;)

But I realized the story was more complicated…

Anyways, thank you! And as always, comments and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	10. Hermione III

Originally I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to break it down into two parts…It's almost done… I have one more chapter left ! and maybe and extra one… just to tie things up…

Wow…. The end is almost near…. I guess there's a teeny bit of fluffiness… I can't really rush it….

**When Life Moves On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary__: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… _**

"Isn't this nice?" Harry asked, brightly, as we climbed out of the rental car into the snow.

I looked around. It was a nice winter cabin, up the mountains. Everything was covered in snow. The view was beautiful.

I nodded as Harry dragged me up the cabin steps.

"Come on!" Harry said, as he pushed open the door.

The cabin was nice and cozy and held a warm atmosphere. There was a large fireplace and a huge Christmas tree that had yet to be decorated. Harry dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I got the bags out of the car and put them on the sofa. Afterwards, I decided to explore the rooms.

There were two bedrooms up the stairs and a balcony. The bathroom was occupied by Harry. The kitchen was painted a nice golden yellow color with flowery curtains. I peered inside the refrigerator and noticed it was empty.

"We need to go grocery shopping!" I yelled to Harry, from the kitchen.

Harry shouted back, agreeing and we soon left to go shopping.

"We should get Christmas decorations as well!" Harry said, grinning. He reminded me an excited, young boy. Too cute.

I smiled at the thought.

"What?" Harry asked me curiously, noticing my gaze.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head, hoping that Harry will think it's the cold that was making my cheeks flush.

I laughed as Harry made a mess with the Christmas lights. He grumbled as I laughed, watching him struggle.

"You can help, you know." Harry grumbled, frustrated with the lights.

I just chuckled and with a flick of my wand, untangled them. I pushed Harry aside.

"I'll put them on," I said, still laughing.

"You'll just make a mess again!" I teased. Harry just stuck his tongue out at me and moved to tickle me.

I squealed as I ran away from him.

Harry just laughed as he chased me through the cabin.

I scrambled out of the cabin and hid behind some bushes. Harry came bounding out and was looking around to see where I'd gone.

I quickly scooped some snow into a ball and threw it at him. It landed on his back with a 'plop'.

I laughed as Harry furiously turned around.

Then I screamed and went running away as I saw him scoop up some snow.

"So you were supposed to come here with Ginny?" I asked.

We were sitting on the sofa, and admiring the Christmas tree when I asked him. Harry stiffened.

"Yes." Harry said quietly.

I felt a little pang in my stomach.

"So what happened?" I asked, facing him.

Harry averted my gaze. "Things just changed."

I didn't say anything.

I knew exactly what he meant. I knew too well.

"You know, right now we'd be at one of the famous Weasley Christmas bashes." I said, breaking the silence.

Harry nodded. "And Mrs. Weasley would be cooking up storm!"

I smiled. "And Mr. Weasley would be asking my parents about airplanes and computers!"

"And the twins would be playing some kind of prank!" Harry added, chuckling.

I smiled too, at the thought.

"And you and Ron will get in trouble from Mrs. Weasley for trying sneak some food before dinner." I added quietly.

"Yeah."

"And the twins would put up those silly mistletoe inventions of theirs that freezes people until they kiss." I thought, reminiscing.

"It was funny when Fred got caught under with Ron!" Harry said, laughing at the thought, "Ron was so mad!"

I giggled at the memory.

We both sighed.

"Things aren't the same." I said quietly, staring into the fire.

Harry shook his head, "No, they are not."

"We all changed so much." I said, thinking, "We're different people."

"I don't think you've changed that much." Harry said, looking at me.

I gave a sad smile.

"Well it was because time basically stood still for me." I said.

I thought about it a bit more.

"No." I said sadly, after awhile, "Time just went on without me."

"Not everyone did." Harry said to me, seriously, "I mean, I'm still here."

I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah you are." I said softly, looking at him.

"Why are you?" I asked him, quietly.

Harry just gave me an unreadable look.

"I just couldn't leave you behind." He said, after awhile.

I looked away from him to break away from his intense gaze and the feelings they were causing inside of me.

"You should have." I said quietly, looking back into the fire, "It would have been so much easier."

Harry shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't have," Harry insisted, grabbing my hand, "I don't regret it."

I smiled at his words and closed my eyes.

"You're a good friend, Harry." I said, my eyes still closed, "Too good."

I felt Harry's body stiffen.

I tried to ignore it.

I felt Harry squeeze my hand.

"Hermione?" Harry said, in an odd tone, "Can we talk?"

I took a deep breath. Preparing myself.

"Maybe we shouldn't." I said quietly, ignoring his gaze.

Harry squeezed my hand tighter.

"I think we should." Harry insisted, more seriously.

I shook my head. "No."

"Let's just not say anything, Harry." I said calmly. "I don't want to ruin things between us."

I felt Harry stiffened.

"What makes you so certain things would go wrong between us?" Harry asked tightly, looking angry.

I tried not to cry.

"I just know." I said, strongly. Even though I was unsure of myself. I just didn't want to try.

Harry just glared at me. "You do?"

I nodded, trying to be steady and calm.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Hermione Granger always knows everything!"

"I do."

Harry glared at me as he turned me to face him. "No, you don't."

I glared back at him.

"I do."

Harry gave me a dark look.

"You're a horrible liar." He said, "You can't lie for shit."

I glared at him. "You don't know me too well."

"I think I know you pretty damn well!" Harry snapped.

"Well if you know me so well, then you should know how I feel about this!" I snapped back.

"I do!" Harry said angrily, "I know exactly what you're thinking and I know exactly how you feel! I know why you're doing this, and frankly it's just stupid!"

"No, it's not!" I shouted, "I'm just being-

"Cautious? Safe? You're trying not to ruin things between us?" Harry interrupted. "It's pretty damn obvious!"

I glared at him as I stood up to leave the room.

"You know I've been there for you!" Harry said, as he grabbed my arm, "I've been there for you when everything changed and fell apart! When everyone changed and left, I STAYED!"

I tried to pull my arm away from him.

"Everything's already changed so much, Hermione!" Harry continued, shouting, "WHAT'S SO WRONG IF THINGS CHANGE BETWEEN US!"

"I DON'T WANT THINGS TO CHANGE BETWEEN US!" I shouted at him angrily, "Everyone's so different! Everything fell apart! I DON'T WANT US TO EITHER!"

"THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE TIME, YOU HAVE BEEN THE SAME! MY CONSTANT!" I continued, "I DON'T WANT THAT TO CHANGE! I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT YOU!"

Harry didn't say anything.

"AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU NOW!" I shouted angrily as I started to cry, "I'VE LOST RON ALREADY, I DON'T NEED TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

I fell on the floor, sobbing and shaking.

Harry kneeled in front of me and held me as I cried.

He stroked my hair and just held me. I held him back, tightly.

I didn't want to lose him. Everything else was gone, and I could somehow take it.

But I couldn't take losing him. I couldn't allow it.

"Where do you want me to move this stuff?" Harry asked, carrying a box.

Harry was helping me move into my new apartment. With a bit of reluctance.

"Just put it on the counter!" I said, as I struggled with my bed sheets.

Harry grumbled and just dumped the stuff on the floor. Crookshanks meowed angrily as some of the stuff landed near his tail.

"Sorry Crookshanks!" I heard Harry say, "Ow! I said I was sorry!"

I rolled my eyes as I told Crookshanks to come to me.

"Just avoid him, "I told Crookshanks, "You know how accident-prone he gets!"

"I heard that!" Harry shouted from the kitchen.

"I wasn't whispering!" I shouted back, laughing.

I heard Harry grumble something about ungrateful witches.

I just rolled my eyes.

After a couple hours, I had finally moved everything and settled in. Thank goodness for magic! The best way to minimize stress from moving.

I went to Harry who was lying on the couch, pooped out and handed him a glass of juice.

Harry thanked me as he sat up to let me sit down next to him.

We drank in silence, admiring our hard work. I looked around the room.

It looked like my place.

"It's perfect." I said, still admiring the room.

"Yeah, it's nice." Harry said reluctantly, glancing suspiciously at the room.

"Are you sure you want to live alone?" Harry asked, for the umpteenth time, "I mean, I have plenty of space at my house!"

Harry quieted down as I shot him one of my looks. I softened my gaze and patted him on the hand.

"I'll be fine." I said, reassuring him, "I just need my own place for awhile."

Harry just grumbled.

I gave him a smile. "Thanks for helping me move in."

Harry gave me a small smile. "What are friends for."

_I woke up the next morning on the couch with Harry. I guess I had fallen asleep on him sometime after I had stopped crying. I looked at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace. It was still pretty early. The morning rays bounced off the shiny ornaments on the Christmas tree making it sparkle and shine._

_I noticed Harry was still sleeping and so I tried to get up without disturbing him._

_No such luck._

_Harry tightened his grip around my waist as I tried to get up. Harry grumbled and moaned as I tried to move from him._

_"5 more minutes." Harry pleaded, giving me a puppy dog look, "Please?"_

_I sighed and gave in, snuggling back in his arms. It felt nice and warm. I decided to relax for a couple more minutes._

_I listened to Harry's heartbeat and even breathing as I thought about us. _

_There were feelings between us. There was no doubt about that, but I didn't know if it was the right thing. _

_Or if I was ready.__ This is new territory that we would be venturing out in._

_And I don't want to lose him._

_'What if you do by not taking a chance?' I thought. _

_Did I want to risk it? Were we strong enough?_

_I couldn't bear losing him._

_"Harry?" I said, after while, still lying down._

_Harry mumbled as he tightened his embrace._

_"Can you wait?" I asked him quietly._

_Harry stiffened as I moved my head to face him._

_"Can you?" I repeated, seriously, staring at him._

_Harry had an unreadable look on his face._

_"I guess it would be too soon for us." Harry grumbled looking disappointed._

_I gave him a small smile._

_"But you understand?" I asked him, hopefully._

_Harry gave me an intense look and sighed._

_"Yeah." He muttered._

_I gave him a small smile and relaxed my head on his chest._

_"You know, when you said 'wait', did you mean there's still a chance?" Harry asked, after awhile._

_I turned to face him. _

_He gave me a serious look._

_"I'm not making any promises." I said, quietly, as I stared at his chest. "I'm just asking if you can wait."_

_Harry didn't say anything, but he grazed my cheek with his thumb._

_"Well I've waited three years," Harry said after awhile, "I guess I can wait a little more!"_

_I smiled at his answer. I felt tears forming in my eyes._

_"But."__ Harry said, suddenly, "I think I need some incentive!"_

_I looked at him, confused. "Incentive?"_

_"Yes, incentive, for waiting!" Harry said, his eyes twinkling._

_I gave him a small frown._

_"What kind of incentive?" I asked, suspiciously._

_Harry wagged his eyebrows._

_I smacked him on the arm._

_"Oww!" Harry said in mock-pain, "Not that kind of incentive!"_

_I laughed._

_"What kind?" I asked, still chuckling._

_"This." Harry said and suddenly looked at me seriously._

_He put pull my head down towards his and gave me a soft kiss._

_His lips felt nice and warm as he deepened the kiss._

_I let a breath I didn't know I had been holding when he suddenly stopped the kiss. I stared at him, feeling a bit lightheaded as he grinned and pulled me off to get up._

_"That ought to last me another three years!" He said as he got up to go to the bathroom._

_I just stared at his back as he went._

I gave Harry a smile.

"Now I guess since you helped me move in, I should treat you to dinner!" I said getting up.

Harry grinned, "Oh definitely!"

"How about I cook?" I said, with a twinkle in my eye, knowing he wouldn't go for it.

Harry paled as he dragged me away from the kitchen.

"How about we go out?" Harry offered nervously.

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" I asked him, putting my hands on my waist.

I glared at him as I waited for his answer.

"Umm… no" Harry said, nervously, "We just worked so hard!.. I think we should go out and eat!"

"My treat!" Harry offered to appease me.

I relaxed my stance, inwardly grinning.

"Alright." I said with a smile, "Let me go get my coat!"

Harry nodded and sighed in relief as I went to my bedroom.

I noticed Crookshanks glowering at me, disapproving of my manipulation.

I just winked at him.

"Oh come on, Crookshanks!" I said chuckling, trying to appease him, "I'll bring leftovers!"

Crookshanks just sniffed and trotted out in the living room to Harry.

I just laughed and opened the closet to get my coat.

"She tried to poison me." I heard Harry say to Crookshanks.

I just rolled my eyes.

Part 10 Finished

AN: sigh I think this chapter ended on a happier note than the rest… stay tuned for the next chapter which will be the last full chapter… I'm thinking about adding a little epilogue…hmmm

Thank you for all those who have been reading and consistently reviewing… What was originally a short, simple piece has now become a little more complicated… all because of the encouragement and attack of the plot bunnies! Hopefully it'll be better than what I originally had in mind….(With what I had in mind, I probably would have been done by now, though --;;;)

But I realized the story was more complicated…

Anyways, thank you! And as always, comments and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	11. Harry IV

I just realized that I changed the title of the story, but didn't for each chapter! ;;; Oh my! so embarrassed

So this is it… the chapter you've been waiting for… It ties much of the story up… well the HHr…. I'm thinking of adding an epilogue to fully tie everything together… Thank you for all those who have been consistently reading and reviewing….

**When Life Goes On**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary__: It's been three years since Voldemort's defeat and things have changed a lot. Everyone is picking up the pieces and moving on with life. Except Hermione and Harry. Hermione, because she can't go on. And Harry because he won't leave her behind._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… _**

"Oh congratulations, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried, as she pulled me in for one of her famous hugs.

She quickly let me go to brush off any dust or lint from my new uniform.

"You look so handsome!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

I blushed, while the twins laughed.

"Mum! Dad's going to get jealous!" Fred said, jokingly.

Mr. Weasley just patted me on the back and congratulated me.

"Well done, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, smiling, "Three years of hard work and you finally got your badge!"

"Harry's an Auror!" Mrs. Weasley cried, her eyes shining, "Oh my!"

I blushed as Mrs. Weasley gave me another hug and started crying.

"Oh we're so proud!" Mrs. Weasley cried, still suffocating me.

"Mum!" cried George, "He can't breathe!"

The twins laughed at their mother as she finally let me go, still sniffling.

"We should get going!" Mr. Weasley said, pulling his wife away.

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Good bye, Harry!"

The twins waved goodbye and they all left for the train station. They were going to pick up Ron and Lavender. Their family was going to meet with Lavender's family and sit down for dinner. I was invited, but I declined.

Not because I didn't want to see Ron, but because it seemed like a family moment for them.

Besides, I had other plans.

I walked into St. Mungo's and saw Hermione at the front desk helping a visitor.

"Mr. Laurence is in the first room on your right." Hermione said with a smile.

The lady thanked her.

Hermione noticed me and her smile grew bigger.

"You're late again!" Hermione said with a frown.

I gave a pleading look. "Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me go."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You look nice." Hermione said, shyly.

I gave her a cheeky grin.

"You know I look hot in anything!" I said jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Give me ten minutes so I can change!" Hermione said.

I just nodded and sat down in a chair. I waited as Hermione left to go change out of her uniform.

She had been working here for almost a year. She was one of the top Healers-in-Training. She'll take her license exam next year. I know she'll undoubtedly pass with flying colors.

"I'm ready, Harry." Hermione said as she came out, wearing a nice casual dress and sweater.

I grinned as she took my arm and we apparated a nice restaurant.

We had a nice dinner there, talking about our days and lives. Hermione oohed and ahhed over my new badge. She kept smiling at it.

After dinner, Hermione suggested we leave.

"Let's go for a walk. Hermione said as she got up to leave. I paid the bill and we left the restaurant.

Hermione suddenly, grabbed my hand to hold it. I just looked at her in surprise, but she ignored my look.

"Come on," Hermione said, "Let's go walk in the park."

We walked around. It was pretty dark, so there was really no view. We just sat on a park bench, while Hermione kept snuggling with me. Hermione finally suggested that we go to my place.

"Alright." I said, awkwardly, as we apparated.

I went to the kitchen to get some refreshments. I felt kind of nervous as I peeked into the living room and saw Hermione sitting on the sofa, waiting comfortably for me.

I thought it was odd that she wanted to come to my place. We never really stay at my place. We usually go out and meet up.

This past year we've also been very busy, so we don't meet up very much. We always try to hang out at least once a week.

I nervously poured our drinks into the glasses as I thought of how strangely Hermione was acting tonight. She was a bit more touchy-feely and more assertive. A bit flirtatious.

I felt my stomach do flip flops at the thought. 'Hermione flirting with me.'

I ignored the feeling as I served the drinks to her. She gave me a coy smile as she took the drink. I gave her an uneasy grin.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between us. Hermione didn't seem to notice as she drank. I kept shooting her side glances, while finishing my drink.

Hermione just finally put her glass down.

"I got you a present." Hermione said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach multiply.

"Really?" I manage to blurt out.

Hermione just gave me a grin as she lean towards me. My eyes widen as she moved closer. 'What is she doing?' I thought. Hermione leaned over me to get her purse. I let out a breath I'd been holding as I saw her fish through her bag.

'Oh' I thought, feeling a bit foolish.

Hermione pulled out a long, small box. She handed it to me with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, as I opened the box.

Inside was a watch. A nice, plain wrist watch. She got me a wrist watch.

I tried to hide my disappointment as I gave her a smile.

"Thanks." I said again, as I closed the box.

I was hoping for something else. I mean not 'something else' but something else. I'm a dirty minded person. (I think).

I was just hoping for something else. Maybe a change or a sign that she might be ready or want to change things between us. It has been almost a year. Technically 10 months, but still!

'Maybe that was still not enough time.' I thought, grumbling inwardly.

Hermione noticed my look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said, trying to cover up my disappointment, "Thanks for the watch."

'Even though I already have one.' I thought.

"I figured you needed a new one," Hermione said, smiling, "You seem to be late every time we meet."

"Well… er…" I said, blushing.

I guess I can be a little late sometimes. But I have been busy. It was my last year of training.

She must have read my thoughts.

"I know you were busy with training and all. Seeing that it had been your last year. You couldn't help it." Hermione said, smiling.

"But I figured it wouldn't hurt to get you a new one," Hermione said, "Hopefully you'll use it. Especially now you're an Auror. You'll be even busier."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks," I said, sincerely.

Hermione took the box and pulled out the watch. She took my old watch off and put the new one on my wrist.

"There." She said, "Looks much better."

I gave her a smile.

"You're probably going to be even busier," Hermione said with a sad smile, "And I will too seeing I have to prepare for my license exam."

"It'll be harder for us to hang out each week." Hermione said, sadly.

"We'll make time," I said, holding her hand, "I can always make time for you!"

Hermione frowned. "See this is what I don't like!"

"What?" I asked.

"You skirting away from your duties for me!" Hermione said, a bit annoyed.

"I don't!" I protested.

Hermione gave me a look.

Ok, so maybe she's right. I would skirt my duties for her. Heck, I missed a lot of training last year, just to spend time with her.

Hermione gave a fake sigh and exasperated look.

"Maybe we should wait a little more." Hermione said, smiling.

"Wait for what?" I asked, curiously, turning to face her.

Hermione didn't look at me.

She just gave another sigh.

"You just got your badge and I still have a year left!" Hermione said dramatically, "We'll be so busy. I don't think we'll be ready to move in together!"

"What!" I said incredulously.

Hermione wanted to move in with me!

"We probably won't spend much time with each other," Hermione continued, "And so if I move in with you and start something, it'll distract you from work. And it'll distract me from studying for my exams!"

My eyes widen.

I grabbed her hands.

"No it wouldn't!" I said to her, "I swear it won't!"

Hermione just sighed and gave me a look. She pushed my hands away.

"It will!" Hermione said, "Remember last year? You kept missing training for me!"

"Well," I sputtered, "I have my badge now! I'm an Auror now! It won't matter!"

Hermione glared at me. "I still don't have MY license!"

I grabbed Hermione's arms and made her face me.

"Come on Hermione!" I pleaded with her, "I wouldn't distract you! I promise!"

Hermione just sighed and turned from me. "I don't know."

I let out a groan of frustration and ran my hand through my hair.

I needed to convince her that it was time. That I was ready and I wouldn't distract her from her studies. I wouldn't!

Maybe I would a bit, but still!

I suddenly heard a snort from Hermione.

I turned to look at her and saw she her body was shaking.

She was trying to muffle her laughs.

"Hermione?" I asked, confused.

Hermione bursted out laughing as she held her stomach.

I looked at her in confusion.

Was it was all a joke?

Hermione kept laughing.

Was she joking?

Did she just say that to fool around.

I frowned.

'It was a crummy joke.' I thought darkly.

Hermione finally stopped laughing as she patted my arm.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, "You can be so cute!"

She started laughing again.

I glared at her.

She had been joking.

I stood up.

"Harry?" Hermione said, still laughing.

I just ignored her.

"I think you should leave." I said firmly.

That stopped Hermione's laughs.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking confused, "What's wrong?"

I just ignored her and went to the kitchen. I needed a drink.

"Harry!" Hermione called out as she followed me, "What's wrong?"

I just ignored her and looked for a glass.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed my arm.

I just glared at her.

"Harry?" Hermione said, looking at me a bit confused and worried.

I just shook off her arm.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

I didn't say anything but just pour myself a glass.

Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"It was just a joke." She finally said.

I just grunted.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hermione asked me timidly.

I didn't say anything.

Hermione turned to leave.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." I muttered bitterly.

Hermione stopped and turned around.

"It's not funny." I said, frowning.

Hermione looked at me.

"You know I've been waiting patiently," I grumbled, "For almost a year."

"So it stinks that you can go make a joke like that and get my hopes up about you wanting to move in with me." I finished, frowning into my glass.

Hermione gave me a relieved look and started laughing again.

I glared at her.

She tried to stifle her laughs at my glare.

"Harry!.." Hermione said, trying to control her laughs, "Harry!"

I stood up to get away from her. She grabbed my arm.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said, "I wasn't joking about that!"

I glared at her.

"Harry!" Hermione said, "I do want to move in with you!"

I gave her a skeptical look.

"I do!" Hermione said again at my look, "I was just joking about not wanting to move in now!"

I didn't say anything.

"I do want to move in with you." Hermione said, trying to reassure me, "Really! I do!"

"Really?" I mumbled.

"Really!"

"Ok." I said, feeling a bit foolish.

Hermione just sighed and gave me a hug.

"You're so silly," she said into my chest, "You're too cute."

I blushed at her comment.

"So you think I'm cute?" I asked, pulling her back to face her.

"Very." She said with a shy grin.

"Not handsome?' I asked, playfully.

"Hmm." Hermione pretended to think it over. I tickled her to get her to answer.

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione cried, laughing.

I grinned.

"So you'll move in with me?" I asked her hopefully.

Hermione pretended to think it over. I tickled her again.

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione cried.

"Really?" I asked her, stopping my playful antics.

Hermione gave me a smile. She looked at me and nodded.

"You want to move in?"

She nodded.

"Really?"

She nodded again.

"Do you want to move in and have things change between us?"

I waited for her response.

"Yes." She said, with a smile.

"You want things to change between us?"

She nodded, smiling.

"And I don't mean just being friendly roommates!" I added, "You want there to be an _us_?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes."

I didn't say anything. I just kissed her.

After I pulled back I said, "You can't take this back!"

Hermione just laughed and nodded.

Hermione and I sat by the Great Lake. We watched the Giant Squid wiggle one of his tentacles before diving for his prey. I saw her turn around to look at the stump that was once our tree.

"You know I thought that tree was the only thing that was with me those three years." Hermione said, "I didn't think even that would change!"

I gave her a small smile as I held her hand.

"But I was wrong." Hermione said, "It did change just like everything else."

I squeezed her hand. Hermione gave me a smile and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"You know," Hermione said, "The only thing that didn't change was you."

I grinned at her words.

"Even through those three years, I heard you and you never left." Hermione said, smiling, "I mean Ron left. The tree's gone. And Hogwarts, A History was revised into a new edition!"

"I think we changed now." I said thoughtfully, as I pulled her to me, to snuggle.

"Yeah." Hermione said, "But you waited for me. You didn't leave me behind."

I just smelled her hair.

"I couldn't leave you behind." I said, her hair tickling my nose, "Who's going to keep me in line and tell me off when I'm wrong?"

"Who's going to scold me when I try to miss work or slack off?" I said, pulling on one of her curls.

"Crookshanks would." Hermione offered playfully, "He's a great disciplinarian."

"He learned from the best." I said as I nuzzled her neck, "Besides he's not my type. His hair isn't bushy enough."

Hermione smacked my arm.

"Do you think we would have been together if I wasn't gone for three years?" Hermione asked me.

I pondered about it for a moment.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"I don't think we would have." Hermione said.

I scoffed. "Oh that's a nice answer."

Hermione gave me a look. "You know I'm right."

"Perhaps." I said, "Perhaps not."

"But after everything we been through," Hermione asked, "Do you regret it?"

"No."

Hermione smiled. "Neither do I."

I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's just hurt a lot getting through everything." Hermione said, sadly, "It hurt a lot to adjust."

I just held her tight.

"But I'm glad I made it through." Hermione said, smiling.

"Sleeping Beauty." I said, smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You retold the story." I insisted, "You filled in the part about how Sleeping Beauty adjusted and how she lived happily ever after."

"I guess." Hermione said, smiling.

"Like I said before," I added, "I prefer Sleeping Beauty to some old man."

Hermione laughed.

"And I can be the handsome Prince Charming." I added with an impish grin.

Hermione snorted.

"You know you can't withstand my handsome, princely looks," I said, dramatically.

"You can't resist me." I said, wagging my eyebrows.

Hermione smacked my arm.

I pretended to be in pain.

"Sleeping Beauty, you are too violent!" I cried.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Part 11 Finished.

Story complete.

AN: I'd like to thank everyone who has been encouraging me and supporting since I started the story. It definitely was not what it turned out to be. It turned out much better. I still might do an epilogue, but technically the story is finished.

I know a few of you are insisting that I continue, but I don't know what else to add…. ;;;

This was my first completed series fic. sniffle and I'm proud to have completed it. Thank you for those who have continuously stuck with me and offered their advices and opinions. You guys made me feel like a writer…


End file.
